Amigos, no?
by JAMES' FREAK
Summary: Decímo y ultimo capitulo up! Se arreglaran Lily y James? Sirius y James? JOJOJO entren y veraaaan RR!
1. Sentimientos Cruzados

**A/N: Holis!!! ****esta es una fic que estamos haciendo junto con una amiga...empiezo escribiendo yo!! tendría que transcribir todo, pero no soporto que favorezca tanto a Sirius, cuando mi little James es el protagonista...entonces cambio algunas palabras.**

**Bueno, espero que les guste! (es mi primera fic en castellano, aunque soy argentina escribo siempre en inglés, cosa que le molesta a mi amiga...)**

**Disclaimer: Nononononono!!!! Nada Nada.... Todo pertenece a J.K Rowling...Sólo Carla es nuestra...qué deprimente!!!**

**_#_#_#_#_#_#_#_#_#_#_#_#_#_#_#_#_#_#_#_#_#_#_#_#_#_#_#_#_#_#_#_#_#_#_#_#_#_#_#_#_#_#**

**Amigos...no?**

**Capítulo 1: Sentimientos Cruzados**

**-Jamsie-dijo Carla con su insoportable (que quería parecer seductora) voz.**

**-Cuantas veces te tengo que decir que no me llames así- contestó James bruscamente, cansado de esta chica que se le había pegado estos últimos días**

**'es linda', pensó 'pero ya me estoy cansando de ella'**

**-Es que...quería saber cuando nos podríamos ver- le dijo ella con unos ojos de 'por favor?'**

**-No sé, estoy muy ocupado...la práctica de Quidditch me cansa mucho, sabés?- dijo James inventando una excusa.**

**-Está bien...pero cualquier cosa por la que de repente te sientas despierto, estoy en el cuarto de las chicas- dijo Carla desilusionada, aunque sin rendirse, guiñeándole un ojo.**

**-James Potter, siempre rompiendo los corazones de las chicas- dijo burlándose Lily Evans al escucharlos.**

**-No te metas Evans- contestó James enojado (A/N:no,no se odian...)**

**Lily Evans, siempre con chistes, molestándolo. Igualmente, seguían siendo mejores amigos. Desde la primera clase que tuvieron en primer año, se empezaron a llevar bien. No tanto como James y los Merodeadores. Ah...los Merodeadores, una historia aparte.**

**Ellos eran James, Sirius, Remus y, desgraciadamente, Peter.**

**James era el líder, siempre rodeado de chicas, coqueteándoles mientras ellas sabían que nunca tendrían una oportunidad con él. Preferido de los profesores, a pesar de todos los dolores de cabeza que James les hacía tener, lo querían mucho, especialmente Dumbledore y McGonagall. Capitán de Quidditch, obviamente de su casa, Gryffindor, donde jugaba como cazador. Premio Anual, porque, además de lindo y bromista, él era muy inteligente.(A/N:que lindo que esta parte la haga yo!!)**

**Aunque no tan popular como James, Sirius tenía una buena reputación. Tenía su grupo de admiradoras sólo para él, de las cuales a veces elegía una para "divertirse" un rato.**

**Era bateador para el equipo de Gryffindor, desde hacía ya cuatro años. Era a veces hasta más temperamental que James, y era el que casi siempre inventaba las bromas "pesadas". (A/N:Ven que James es mejor??)**

**Por último (A/N:ya que no pienso describir a la ratita), estaba Remus. Era, aunque el más "sensible" con respecto a las mujeres y tranquilo en lo que se refiere a las bromas, no se quedaba atrás con su popularidad. También era bateador para Gryffindor y había sido prefecto en quinto año, aunque no lo era más por una broma que todos los Merodeadores habían hecho a los Slytherin, y que pensaron que el ideólogo había sido Remus.**

**También está Lily, que, aunque no es una merodeadora, es muy amiga de ellos. Es el otro Premio Anual de la escuela, lo cual había sido un honor, ya que eran los dos de Gryffindor. Era muy estudiosa, y a veces los Merodeadores la molestaban por ello. Pero no crean que no era popular. Desde cuarto año, donde creció y se hizo toda una señorita, los chicos no pararon de invitarla a salir. Ella se sentía halagada, pero no salía sino con los que realmente le gustaban y con los que sabía que algo serio podría pasar.**

**-Bueno!! Era una broma Pottie- respondió Lily riéndose.**

**-No me llames así, todavía no te perdoné- contestó James.**

**-Perdonarme? No tenés que perdonarme. No tiene nada de malo que haya salido con un chico sin tu permiso. No sos mi hermano mayor- dijo un poco enojada - Sos sólo mi amigo-**

**James suspiró. Él quería ser más que eso, pero sabía que no podría, Lily nunca se fijaría en él. Estar siempre rodeado de chicas, ya no lo disfrutaba tanto desde hacía dos meses, cuando se dio cuenta lo que sentía por Lily.**

**-Tierra a James, tierra a James...en qué estás pensando?- preguntó curiosa Lily.**

**-En...en...bueno...en nada, es que tenemos clase de Transfiguración.**

**-Ahhhhhh!!!!!Tenés razón!!! NO TENGO LAS COSAS!!!- gritó Lily y se fue corriendo hasta llegar al aula. Ahí se puso a pensar:**

**'Por qué James se habrá enojado sólo porque salí con un chico? Él siempre sale con chicas!**

**Pero no pudo averiguarlo, porque James llegó en ese momento, sonriéndole.**

**'Hey...nunca me había puesto a pensar en lo lindo que está James!!' pensó Lily, y se golpeó la cabeza.**

**-Basta! es sólo mi amigo- dijo en voz alta, retractándose en ese  momento.**

**-Quién?- preguntó James, curioso como Lily era.**

**-Nadie...nadie- respondió ella.**

**-Vamos Lily, quién es sólo tu amigo?- dijo James con una mirada astuta. -Sirius?, o...**

**-Basta!, yo no dije eso- dijo Lily poniéndose roja.**

**Secretamente James deseaba que ese chico fuera él.**

**La gente empezó a llegar al aula y Lily y James tuvieron que entrar.**

**_#_#_#_#_#_#_#_#_#_#_#_#_#_#_#_#_#_#_#_#_#_#_#_#_#_#_#_#_#_#_#_#_#_#_#_#_#_#_#_#_#_#**

**Never knew I could feel like this**

**like I've never seen the sky before**

**want to vanish inside your kiss**

**every day I love you more and more**

**Listen to my heart, canyou hear it sing?**

**telling me to give you everything**

**Seasons may change winter to spring**

**but I'll love love you, until the end of time**

**Come what may, come what may**

**I will love you until my dying day**

**Suddenly the world seems such a perfect place**

**Suddenly time moves with such a perfect grace**

**Suddenly my life doesn't seem such a waste **

**It all revolves around you**

**And there's no mountain too high, no river too wide**

**Sing out this song and I'll be there by your side**

**Storm clouds may gather, stars may collide**

**But I'll love you (I'll love you) until the end (until the end) of time**

**Come what may, come what may**

**I willl love you until my dying day**

**Oh, come what may, come what may**

**I will love you, (oh I will love you)**

**Suddenly the word seems such a perfect place**

**Come what may, come what may**

**I will love you until my dying day**

**(A/N: ahhhh, come what may de moulin rouge, qué lindo!!!!)**

**A/N: Buenoooo????? Qué tal? Ojalá que os guste (es así en España??)...y...bueno...review??**

**Recomiendo una fic que mi amiga y yo amamos!! (seguro todos ya la leyeron...es una especie de "the parents who died" en castellano). Chanchanchanchan..."Yo siempre estaré contigo"!!!**

**Si no la leíste, hacélooooooo.**

**#Sk8eR ProngzZz# y ~*7Õ®!*~**


	2. Una clase inusual

**A/N: Second chap...enjoy!!! ****Esta parte también me toca a miiiiiiii…hehehehehehehe. Me voy a divertir tanto!!!!**

** Disclaimer: Nononononononononono!!!!! No-son-míos...(fuck)**

**###########################################################**

**Amigos...no?**

**Capítulo 2: Una clase inusual**

**-Vamos, vamos- dijo la profesora McGonagall a los alumnos que estaban afuera del aula-No se van a quedar todo el día ahí afuera-**

**Los adolescentes, quejosamente(A/N:??) entraron por fin.**

**-Rápido, hoy hay mucho trabajo para hacer- dijo con su estricta voz la profesora- Vamos a trabajar en pares...esto va a ser rápido. Cuando los llame, sin hacer mucho ruido, se juntan con su compañero, entendido?-preguntó mirando a través de sus anteojos redondos.**

**Los Gryffindor y Slytherin asintieron mirando con mala cara a la profesora, seguramente haría desastres y los mezclaría. Lo único que James rogaba era que no le tocara con un Slytherin.**

**-March y Figg; Pettigrew y Johnson; Black y Snape; Sp- la profesora no pudo terminar porque Sirius ya estaba gritando (QUÉ???!!!! Con él?? Profesora, usted no puede...sabe que...lo hace a propósito!!!!!)Algunos, se reían, mirando el ataque de locura del Merodeador. Aunque nadie realmente se reía como James y Remus, a los que les caían lágrimas al ver la cara de indignación de su amigo. **

**-Black, si no se calla(cómo quiere que me calle?? Después no digan que no avisé, el Avada Kedavra habrá sido usado como un caso de defensa personal!!)LE QUITARÉ PUNTOS A SU CASA!- finalizó McGonagall, para hacerse escuchar en medio del griterío de Sirius. Finalmente "Padfoot" decidió callarse, por el bien de La Copa de Las Casas. Después de todo, había que mantener el récord...**

**-Bien, sigamos: Spicoluk y Revenson; Potter y Eva...no, mejor Watts- Lily tenía ganas de usar el "Avada Kedavra", pero con McGonagall. Había estado a punto de trabajar con James y ahora esa...esa...bueno, como la había llamado Sirius, lo había cambiado con CARLA!!.**

**Igualmente, James no estaba súper contento. Ya estaba aburrido de Carla y encima había tenido la posibilidad de sentarse con Lily y estar con ella por dos horas y ahora...**

**'Un momento', pensó Lily. 'por qué me importa tanto estar o no con James en el grupo??, desde cuándo?' Estaba realmente sintiendo eso especial por él?. No, no podía ser, además él parecía estar muy divert-**

**-Lily!!- dijo Remus por enésima vez. **

**-Eh...eh??- dijo distraídamente Lily-**

**-Che, hace media hora que te estoy llamando y no das bola!!-finalizó Remus.**

**-Es que...bueno, perdón- dijo Lily sonrojándose, había estado mirando a James sin darse cuenta.**

**-Bueno, bueno, empecemos-dijo Remus mirándola con ojos de 'yo sé que te pasa aunque no me hayas contado'.**

**-Eh...sí- comenzó Lily, tratando de sonar un poco seria. -Tenemos, como ya me dijiste hace unos minutos, que...**

**-Lily, no te dije nada porque no me dejabas empezar de tanto mirar a James!-dijo Remus un poquito desesperado.**

**-QUE??!!-gritó Lily más desesperada todavía. –Yo??James??...NO!!-dijo Lily poniéndose más roja.**

**-Bueno, bueno...fue- Dijo Remus, sonriendo por la incomodidad de Lily. Tenemos que hacer esta estúpida poción para transformarse en animales. Como Minnie (A/N: McGonagall) dijo, aunque estemos en Transfiguración, todas las materias se relacionan y tenemos que aprender algo de eso. Bien, primero cortamos estas...estas....cositas...**

**-Lupin, esas "cositas", como usted las llama, son ojos de rana africana embebidos en sangre de unicornio plateado de la Costa- dijo McGonagall con el entrecejo fruncido, al pasar al lado de ellos.**

**-Claro, porque yo... James estaba comenzando un chiste cuando la profesora lo interrumpió:**

**-JAMES POTTER, a trabajar! No toleraré más las bromas tuyas y de tus amiguitos!- dijo otra vez (era como un record haberla hecho enojar tantas veces en 5 minutos) enojada McGonagall.**

**-Bueeeeeno, si estoy trabajando, no me ves??- preguntó James tratando de sonar inocente.**

**'Esa sonrisa tan...pícara...no sé...es tan lindo' pensó Lily. 'de dónde salen esos comentarios estúpidos??'luego se preguntó.**

**Lily decidió que, para su bien, debería dejar de pensar en James. Ella y Remus trabajaron en "paz", tranquilamente por media hora más o menos, cuando la pelirroja escuchó algo muy desagradable.**

**-Dale James, sólo un día, si yo sé que vos también me querés a mi...no te vas a negar!!- era la voz de Carla y, por lo que parecía, James trataba de evitarla.**

**Eso no hubiera sido del todo desagradable si no hubiese sido por lo que pasó después. Ruidos...de besos??. No, no podía ser. Lily no quería ver. Parecía haberle encontrado un nuevo interés a la botella que tenía en la mano, ya que no dejaba de mirarla. Unos dos segundos más tarde, ese "extraño ruido", tuvo nombre. Realmente era ruido de besos. Cuando Sirius gritó "vayan a un hotel", en medio de los silbidos que perforaban sus oídos, Lily se dio cuenta de que había tenido suficiente. Sin saber por qué, sintió la botella en su mano romperse y la sangre fría recorrer su mano.**

**###########################################################**

**I like blue eyes**

**Hers are green**

**Not like the woman of my dreams**

**And her hair is not quite as long as I had planed**

**Five foot three isn't tall**

**She's not the girl I pictured at all**

**In those paint by numbers fantasies I've had**

**So it took me by complete surprise **

**when my heart got lost in those deep green eyes**

**She's not at all what I was looking for**

**She's more**

**No, it wasn't at first sight**

**But the moment I looked twice**

**I saw the woman I was born to love**

**Her laughter, fills my soul**

**When I hug her I don't want to let go**

**When it comes to her,**

**I can't get enough**

**So it took me by complete surprise**

**When my heart got lost in those deep green eyes**

**She's not at all what I was looking for,**

**She's more**

**More than I've dreamed of,**

**More than any men deserves**

**I couldn't ask for more than a love like hers**

**So it took me by complete surprise**

**When my heart got lost in those deep green eyes**

**She's not at all what I was looking for,**

**She's more**

****

**(A/N: el temita de andy griggs que a todos los de ff.net nos encanta, o no? Es que habla de Lily supuestamente) **

**A/N: yyyyyyyyyyyyyy????? Les gustó??? Eso esperamos. Si aman a James, podríamos hacer un club de fansssss....(estoy mal)**

**Me olvidaba!!! Gracias a todos los ****reviewers****!!! (pondría los nombres, pero ahora no me puedo conectar para fijármelos...) En el prox. capítulo los nombro a toditos!!! **

**AGUANTE DDR!!!!!! Si alguien juega, además de esa persona que mandó el ****review****, mándenme un mail y hablamos de nuestros queridos ****mixes****!!**

**#Sk8eR PrOnGzZz# y ~*7Õ®!*~**


	3. Potter! Watts!

**A/N: We're back!!!! ****Con el capítulo 3. Nos copamos con esta fic!! Gracias x todos los reviews y espero que nos manden más!! A que no saben a quién le toca escribir este capítulo?? A mí!!!! iúju!!**

**(no crean que lo hago sola, yo solo lo escribo en la compu)**

**Disclaimer: Otra vez...Los personajillos que están en la fic son de JK, excepto los que no reconocen de los libros. Aunque no crean que es porque nosotras no podemos crearlos...eh?? nononononono...es que no teníamos ganas.**

**Ahora, a leer!!**

**:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-**

**Amigos...no?**

**Capítulo 3:**

**-Profesora, puedo ir a la enfermería?- Lily le preguntó a McGonagall casi en un susurro, como sin ganas, mientras toda la clase la miraba por el gran corte en su mano, menos James y Carla, que estaban bastante "ocupados".**

**-Ay, dios mío! Señorita Evans, qué le ha pasado?- preguntó McGonagall preocupada.**

**-Sólo se me rompió la botella que tenía en la mano, no es nada- Lily dijo esto tan bajo que sólo Remus pudo escuchar lo que había dicho, ya que estaba al lado de ella.**

**-Bueno, vaya rápido!- dijo la profesora apresurada, para que Lily no perdiera más sangre. **

**Lily se retiró de la clase rápidamente, ya que empezaba a sentir sus ojos humedecerse. No era por el corte. No. Era por otra cosa, que realmente le dolía, muy adentro en su corazón.(A/N: no sé cómo me da la cara para escribir tantas estupideces) **

**'Ay, no, ahora Remus sabe lo que siento por James y  estoy segura de que se lo va a decir' pensó Lily desesperándose un poco. 'Cuál será su reacción al enterarse?' 'Y si me deja de hablar?' 'y si empieza a odiarme?' Estos pensamientos persiguieron a Lily todo el camino a la enfermería. No quería pensar más en eso, la hacía querer llorar. Un momento, ya estaba llorando. Y por un chico. Era la primera vez que le pasaba. Nunca la habían rechazado, siempre era ella la que lo hacía. (A/N: Pero Lily era medio mogólica, James no la había rechazado) Cuando por fin llegó a la enfermería, le dijo a Madam Pomfrey lo que le había pasado, y Poppy se fue a buscar algo para vendarle la mano.**

**MIENTRAS TANTO EN EL AULA DE TRANSFIGURACIÓN!!!**

**Una vez que Lily se fue del aula, toda la clase comenzó a susurrar el por qué LILY EVANS, justo ella, estaba así de mal. Todas la hipótesis tenían que ver con James, ya que siempre todos les decían a ellos 2 que dejaran de coquetear y empezaran a salir de una vez, ya que era obvio que se gustaban. Lily y James siempre lo negaban, por supuesto, aunque sus caras siempre se teñían de un color rosado cuando se hacían estas menciones. **

**La primera en hablar, al ver a James y Carla, fue McGonagall:**

**-POTTER, WATTS! Paren, basta de hacer eso en clase!!!- gritó enfurecida la profesora. –50 puntos menos para Gryffindor y 50 para Hufflepuff!!**

**En ese memento James se dio cuenta de que todos lo estaban observando y que él se estaba besando con una chica en clase.**

**-Hehe! Perdón profesora- dijo James, con los labios rojos por el lápiz labial de Carla, sin una gota de vergüenza.**

**-Continúen con el trabajo, por favor, y si no quieren verme realmente enfurecida, trabajen en silencio- dijo resignada McGonagall.**

**-Profesora, yo no tengo pareja, me puedo cambiar con alguno de los chicos?- Preguntó Remus tratando de sonar inocente. Obviamente se quería sentar con James o Sirius.**

**-Usted...eh...vaya a sentarse con...bueno, vaya con Potter si quiere, pero sin hacer ruido! Ninguna broma ni carcajada más en mi clase!!- la profesora comenzaba a impacientarse.**

**Remus se acercó a James y Carla con una gran sonrisa. 'que se quede tranquila porque lo único que va a escuchar son mis gritos al estúpido de James' pensó Remus.**

**(A/N: la iba a terminar acá pero me di cuenta de que no pasó nada todavía)**

**-Moony! Que bueno verte!!Te extrañé!- dijo James haciéndose el tonto.**

**-Basta James...no sos gracioso- contestó Remus de mala gana.**

**-Ehhhhh!!!! Qué nos pasa?? Andamos de mal humor??- preguntó James un poco sorprendido.**

**-Ah!! Te hacés el estúpido...no te preguntás por qué vengo a trabajar con vos??- dijo Remus impaciente.**

**-Sí, porque no tenés pare...un momento, donde está Lily??- preguntó James recorriendo el aula con la mirada.**

**-Ah, bueno...A ver, cómo te explico??...Para hacerla corta: mientras vos estabas besando a esta...chica, Lily estaba muriéndose de celos y la pobre no lo pudo aguantar, se puso nerviosa y se le rompió la botella que tenía en la mano y se hizo un corte bastante feo...contento??-**

**-Qué?? Cómo? En serio??- preguntó James atónito, si poder creer no haberse dado cuenta de eso...tan concentrado estaba?**

**-No, joda- dijo Remus sarcásticamente-...obvio que es en serio!! Y me podés explicar por qué si te gusta tanto Lily besás a chicas a delante de ella?? Sos tonto?- Remus parecía un padre retando a un hijo chico por haber hecho alguna travesura.**

**-Pero...en qué la va a afectar a Lily? Estoy harto de esperarla...a ella no le pasa nada conmigo, y yo necesito algo de "diversión"- dijo James como si fuera algo lógico.**

**-James!! Parecés retrasado!(A/N: sin ofender)...No te dás cuenta que Lily te quiere como más que a un amigo?? Siempre lo mismo ustedes dos: no son capaces de admitir que se gustan y siguen sufriendo uno por el otro! Cuándo van a terminar?? Esto no les hace bien a ninguno de los dos!!- Remus dijo exasperado.**

**-Bueno...yo no sé nada de si a Lily le pasa algo conmigo, son suposiciones tuyas...pero quedáte tranquilo...voy a ver la manera de ir a buscarla...-dijo James pensando. –dáme el mapa-**

**-Profesora, puedo ir al baño?-**

**:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-**

**Don't cry**

Talk to me softly 

**There's something in your eyes**

**Don't hang your head in sorrow **

**And please don't cry**

**I know how you feel inside I've**

**I've been there before**

**Somethin's changing inside you**

**And don't you know**

**Don't you cry tonight**

**I still love you baby**

**Don't you cry tonight**

**Don't you cry tonight**

**There's a heaven above you baby**

**And don't you cry tonight**

**Gimme a whisper**

**And gimme a sigh**

**Gimme a kiss before you tell me goodbye**

**Don't you take it so hard now**

**And please don't take it so bad**

**I'll still be thinkin of you**

**And the times we had, baby**

**And don't you cry tonight**

**Don't you cry tonight**

**Don't you cry tonight**

**There's a heaven above you baby**

**And don't you cry tonight**

**And please remember that I never lied**

**And please remember**

**How I felt inside now honey**

**You gotta make it your own way**

**But you'll be alright now, sugar**

**You'll feel better tomorrow**

**Come the morning light now baby**

**And don't you cry tonight**

**An don't you cry tonight**

**An don't you cry tonight**

**There's a heaven above you baby**

**An don't you cry **

**Baby, maybe, someday**

**Don't you cry**

**Don't you ever cry**

**Don't you cry**

**Tonight**

**:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-******

**Ahhh!! Don't cry!! Q canción más linda!!!**

**A/N: Y??????????????????  Qué les pareció?? Charanchanchan....**

**Moony: gracias x tu review niña!! Lindo lo q nos decis...eh?? bueno...gratash!**

**Naiko Li: Obvio que James es el mejor!!...pero es mio...qué lástima! Hahaha...espero que te guste este capítulo!!! Gracias x el review!! **

**Aiko_87: espero que te haya gustado como continuamos la fic!! Hahahaha, Por qué se tendría que poner celosa Crystal??**

**Lalwen de Black: tu review es muy lindo! Gracias x gastar tu tiempo en un review para mi!!! A mi tb me gustan las love-hate...pero pienso que eran amigos!**

**No te puedo dar mi nombre: eh...es así tu nombre?? Sirius???? Y ese quien es??? Hehe, gracias x el review.**

**(; Lily Chan ;): sos la chica DDR!!! Ahora que me conecto te mando un mail...segundamente...hehe...gracias x el review!!**

**Naty Malfoy: por qué te sentís identificada x Lily?? Kiero conocer tu historia!! jajaja...futuras ideas par mis fics!! Gracias!!**

**Eliana: ahora sabés qué pasó!! Espero que te haya gustado!**

**Lily_chan: ahhhh!!!! ****Sisisisisi…James es perfecto y mio!! Haha...gracias x tu comentario!**

**Niña_Minnie: espero q te haya gustado como la seguimos!!**

**Kitty: te gusto?? Iúju!!! Si hago un fans club es de JAMES!!!! Haha**

**7@RI: yo tb t-amo!!!! Aquí el 2do cap!**

**Nikkyta: AHH!!! A alguien le gustaron las canciones!! Espero q esta tb! Gracias!!! Y sí, es un fic de a dos!!**

**Me parece q me salteé a los últimos q mandaron reviews y a los q mandaron más de una vez les contesté una porq estoy apurada...ahora voy a publicar, so...**

**Al principio era joda pero ahora va en serio: cuando haga un fans club de James aviso...va a ser online, un grupo yahoo...**

**#Sk8eR ProngzZz# y ~*7Õ®!*~**


	4. Estás celosa?

A/N: ahhh!!!! Ya es el 4to chap???? Q bueno!! Aunque desde que empezó la fic todavía no pasó nada...va a ser una historia larga. Otra cosa de la q me doy cuenta: las canciones ocupan la mitad de la fic!!! Q chica yo...bueno, disfrutenlaaaaaa

**Disclaimer: ****L****!!! Ya saben... snifff!!!!... T_T…ojalá yo tuviera tanta imaginación... **

**&/&/&/&/&/&/&/&/&/&/&/&/&/&/&/&/&/&/&/&/&/&/&/&/&/&/&/&/&/&/&/&/&/&/&/&/&**

**Amigos...no?**

**Capítulo 4: Estás celosa??**

**James caminaba por los corredores de Hogwarts cuando en realidad debería estar en transfiguración, algo preocupado. Madame Pomfrey le había dicho que Lily no estaba en la enfermería, que se había marchado luego de que ella le hubiese curado la mano. (A/N: Hagamos de cuenta de que James no le pidió el mapa a Remus...sí???) La había buscado por todos lados: en el campo de Quidditch, en las aulas vacías, en la cabaña de Hagrid...y nada.**

**'soy un estúpido' pensó James. 'Mientras yo estaba besando a Carla, que por cierto besa muy mal, Lily se estaba cortando la mano con una botella' James quería volver el tiempo atrás, no era nada extra grave, pero involucraba a Lily y eso lo hacía grave. 'Por qué se le habrá roto la botella?' 'habrá sido por lo que dijo Remus?? Y si tal vez Lily sí siente eso por mi??...no, no puede ser. Mejor dejo de pensar estas cosas porque no me quiero dar falsas esperanzas' dijo para sus adentros James, decidido a no pensar más en Lily. (A/N: parece medio gay, pero no: solo está enamorado...si tan solo se hubiera enamorado de mi!! No sufriría...pobrecito mi James!!)**

**James continuó buscándola por los alrededores de Hogwarts, sin darse cuenta de que no había buscado en el lugar más lógico en donde Lily podría encontrarse: su cuarto.**

**- La %&$#"(/)!!!!!- dijo James algo fuerte. –Todo este tiempo buscando y no me fijé en su habitación!!!. Qué estúpido!-**

**Fue corriendo hasta la sala común y apresurado dijo la contraseña (A/N: no tengo ganas de inventar nombres raros ahora). Entró, subió las escaleras a full speed y golpeó la puerta del cuarto de las chicas de 6to año.**

**-Quién es?- preguntó una voz desde adentro del cuarto, la de Lily. **

**James se sintió aliviado al escucharla:**

**-Yo, James, abríme!!- **

**Lily se sorprendió. No esperaba que fuera él. En ese momento tenía que estar en clase con su "chica". Igualmente, Lily se miró rápido al espejo para asegurarse de que estaba bien peinada y abrió.**

**-Lily, me enteré de lo que pasó- dijo James tomando su mano. –Te duele?-**

**-No, no me duele- dijo Lily bruscamente, soltando su mano de la de James. – Claro, no? Ahora, que terminaste tu "tarea", venís a preocuparte por mí?? Qué clase de amigo sos?- preguntó Lily enojada.**

**"Amigo", otra vez esa palabra. James estaba harto de escuchar eso dicho por Lily. Pero, por qué se lo tomaba así?? Acaso...**

**-Estás celosa??- preguntó James, esas palabras le salieron sin pensarlo.**

**-Q-Que??? Yo? Celosa?? Pero por favor....-dijo Lily poniéndose algo roja.**

**-Ah...claro. Bueno, si me vas a tratar así, mejor me voy, por lo menos yo me preocupo por vos, Lily- dijo James dándose vuelta para abrir la puerta.**

**-No, no James, quedáte...Yo solo...bueno, sí, me puse un poco celosa porque estabas con esa chica, pero nada más- dijo Lily como disculpándose.**

**-Pero por qué tendrías que ponerte celosa?? No sos mi hermana mayor...sos sólo mi amiga- dijo James en broma, imitando la escena que habían vivido horas antes.**

**-Nada más que amiga! Otra vez...- dijo Lily en voz alta, sin pensarlo. Siempre hacía lo mismo, decía las cosas sin darse cuenta de que no las decía para sus adentros.**

**-Qué dijiste Lily???- preguntó James muy sorprendido.**

**-Eh?...AHHH!!- gritó Lily, haciendo lo primero que se le ocurrió. Cerró la puerta en la cara de James. (A/N: ya que estaban hablando en...cómo sería??...la "entrada" del cuarto).**

**James, algo sorprendido pero contento, suspiró y le dijo:**

**- Lily, qué hacés?? No podés esconderte ahí para siempre...cuando salgas yo todavía voy a estar acá, queriendo que me digas a qué te referiste-. James deseaba con todo su corazón que  fuera lo que él pensaba...**

**Lily estaba muy nerviosa. Ahora James se estaba burlando de ella?? Dios, tenía que abrirle la puerta, porque James era capaz de quedarse acampando en las escaleras.**

**-Bueno, está bien- dijo Lily mientras le abría la puerta. – Yo me refería a esto- **

**Y sin pensarlo (A/N: estos chicos no piensan mucho, no??) se acercó y unió sus labios a los de James en un tierno beso. (A/N: perra, perra, perra!!!!...bueno, tenía que pasar) Lily tenía miedo de que James se separara de ella y la tomara por loca pero no: para su sorpresa, James tomó la cintura de Lily entre sus brazos y la acercó a él, mientras que ella rodeaba el cuello de James con sus brazos temblorosos por la emoción. El beso duró bastante tiempo, pero para ellos había sido poco y no se querían separar. Pero tuvieron que hacerlo porque escucharon, fuera del portarretrato, gente llegando a la sala común. **

**-James, yo...- empezó Lily pero no supo cómo continuar. No podía creer que este momento se estuviera dando.**

**-Lily, hace mucho tiempo que yo esperaba hacer esto porque...yo, yo estoy enamorado de vos y lo único que...- James no pudo continuar porque en ese momento apareció un montón de gente. Entre ellos, Sirius, que se acercó con una gran sonrisa.**

-Prongs, te llama McGonagall, quiere saber por qué no volviste después de ir "al baño"- dijo mientras contenía sus ganas de reírse. –Bueno, yo me voy- Y mientras bajaba las escaleras, se dio vuelta y dijo: 

A propósito, linda pose, eh?-  James y Lily se miraron. Ella todavía tenia sus brazos alrededor de su cuello y él de su cintura. Los dos se ruborizaron. Sirius se había quedado mirándolos con una sonrisa en su cara. Luego se dio vuelta y saltó cuatro escalones de la escalera mientras gritaba: 

-LILY Y JAMES ESTÁN SALIENDO!!!!!-

&/&/&/&/&/&/&/&/&/&/&/&/&/&/&/&/&/&/&/&/&/&/&/&/&/&/&/&/&/&/&/&/&/&/&/&/&

What I really meant to say 

It took me by surprise

When I saw you standing there

Close enough to touch

Breathing the same air

You asked me how I'd been

I guess that's when I smiled and said "just fine"

But baby I was lying

**What I really meant to say,**

**Is that I'm dying here inside,**

**And I miss you more each day,**

**There's not a night I haven't cried.**

**And baby here's the truth,**

**I'm still in love with you.**

**That's what I really meant to say.**

** And as you walked away**

**The echo of my words,**

**Cut just like a knife**

**Cut so deep it hurts**

**I held back the tears**

**Held onto my pride and watched you go**

**I wonder if you'll ever know**

**What I really meant to say,**

**Is I'm dying here inside,**

**And I miss you more each day,**

**There's not a night I haven't cried.**

**And baby here's the truth,**

**I'm still in love with you.**

**That's what I really meant to say.**

**What I really meant to say,**

**Is I'm really not that strong.**

**No matter how I tried**

**I'm  still holding on.**

**And here's the honest truth.**

**I'm still in love with you,**

**That's what I really meant to say**

**A/N: les gustó la songie????. Espero q también el capítulo!!! Manden reviews!!!! Ya hice el grupo yahoo!! ****(el fans club) únanse!! ****Ya que pobrecito tiene un solo miembro…yo! Se llama prankster prongs y ahí van a ver dibujos de James hechos x mi, sacados de páginas y hechos x uds. También pueden dejar mensajes y mandar sus fics y descripciones de James!! (la re propaganda) Bueno...cuídense!!!**

**#Sk8eR ProngzZz# y ~*7Õ®!*~******


	5. El Primer Amor

**A/N: Ayyy!!!! Graciassss!!!! X los 42 reviews! Bueno....espero q les guste la 5ta parte...No como a mi...no me gusta solo el romance, si engaños ni Lily sufriendo...Bueno, no importa. Un besote a *Punx-182* **

**Desclaimer: Esta parte me hace sentir inútil! Pero bueno...****los personajes no son míos, son de JK******

**Para hacerlos acordar y q no tengan q ir al cap. 4 para ver como terminó, era q Sirius gritaba q Lily y James estaban saliendo porq ellos estaban en una pose "comprometida" y acababan de besarse...**

**$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$**

**Amigos...no?**

**Capítulo 5: El primer amor**

**Instantáneamente todo el mundo se dio vuelta para verlos. Se escuchaban los susurros de los alumnos y los gritos histéricos de las chicas. Ellos no podían estar más rojos. James no tanto, pero Lily parecía que iba a explotar de la vergüenza. La primera persona que se animó a preguntarles algo fue un chico de 4to año, que parecía furioso. Era porque, como todos sabían, estaba loco por Lily.**

**-Es verdad que son novios??- preguntó este chico, Greg (A/N: GREG!! Dios... cualquiera)**

**-Sí- dijo James sonriente.**

**-No!- dijo Lily al mismo tiempo. Luego se miraron.**

**-Qué dijiste?- preguntaron al mismo tiempo.**

**-Dije que no...vos dijiste que no??-**

**-No, yo dije que sí-**

**-Que si??-**

**-Sí, esto esta muy mal, no?-**

**-Sí. Estas enojado James??-**

**-Sí...bueno, creo, no sé. Lily, podemos hablar?- preguntó James, ya que todos los estaban observando y querían privacidad.**

**-Bueno- dijo Lily. Se sentía muy mal. A ver si James se había enojado con ella y no quería saber nada?? Lo había hecho quedar mal... "qué tonta soy!, por qué tengo que abrir la boca??"**

**James la agarró de la cintura y la llevó a su cuarto. Entraron y James cerró la puerta detrás de ellos.**

**-Bien...Lily- dijo James como para empezar la conversación.**

**-James lo siento, yo pensé que vos sólo me habías besado porque...no sé...lo habías sentido en el momento, pero nada más- dijo Lily tratando de explicarse. James la miró fijamente. **

**-Y...si yo te dijera que no fue sólo una cosa del momento...qué pasaría??- dijo dedicándole a la pelirroja una sonrisa.**

**-Y...si me dijeras eso yo me pondría muy contenta porque yo lo siento igual...- dijo Lily acercándose a James para repetir ese tierno beso que se habían dado minutos antes.**

**James sonrió. Lily era tan...perfecta. Todo lo que él quería estaba en ella. Era la primera vez que sentía amor por una chica y el sentimiento era hermoso. Nunca la dejaría irse. No sería como su otras "novias", si así podía llamárseles a sus parejas de una semana, que luego de dos minutos lo hartaban y las engañaba y ellas lloraban y él les rompía el corazón y bla bla bla. Decididamente esto no pasaría con Lily. Ella era la elegida. **

**A todo esto, mientras James pensaba Lily unía sus labios a los de él en el segundo tierno beso que compartían. (A/N: no tengo ganas de describirlo otra vez) Cuando recién James estaba rodeando la cintura de Lily con sus fuertes brazos, sintieron a alguien entrar en el cuarto:**

**-AY!!!! Qué ternura!!!! Para cuando viene mi sobrino?? (A/N: sé que no necesita explicación, pero bueno...es q Sirius y James eran muy amigos y como hermanos, entienden???)**

**James y Lily ni se molestaron en separarse. James empujó a Sirius con uno de sus brazos y dio un portazo. No quería ser "molestado".**

**-Bueno, bueno...ya me iba, igualmente!- escucharon decir a Sirius desde afuera.**

**Este beso duró bastante tiempo y, cuando se separaron, James y Lily sólo podían mirarse fijamente a los ojos, con el amor en ellos. (A/N: ahhhhhhhhhh!!!)**

**-Lily yo...yo...te amo- dijo James sinceramente, mirando a Lily con ternuna.**

**~*~*~*~**

Al otro día, al despertarse, Lily no podía creer lo que le estaba pasando. Estaba enamorada, era correspondida, y feliz. No podía esperar a que Arabella saliera del baño, así ella podría preparase e ir a visitar a James. Lo amaba tanto! Y recién ahora se daba cuenta de cuanto lo necesitaba en su vida. Con él era feliz, no había nada que ella deseara más a que estar con él. La puerta del baño se abrió y salió una sonriente Arabella.

-Buen día Premio Anual- dijo Arabella con una gran sonrisa.

**-Buenos días Bella. Se puede saber por qué estás tan contenta??- preguntó Lily curiosamente.**

**-Ay, Lily...qué pregunta!! Por qué habría de estar contenta?? Por vos!! Se te cumplió lo de estar con James!!- dijo Arabella como si fuera obvio. –Aunque...debería estar enojada...por qué no me contaste a mi primero??- dijo repentinamente seria.**

**-Pero si ni siquiera te vi! No estabas en la Sala Común! Me perdonás??- preguntó Lily con carita de inocente.**

**-Pero claro tonta!...pero con una condición....Te sentás ahí y me contás TODO!!- ordenó Arabella.**

**-Sí, mamá- respondió Lily sentándose en la cama de una de sus compañeras. –A ver...todo empezó en la clase de...**

**$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$**

Dam Dariram 

**Falling in love...**

**I need your  love in every way**

**And I feel this every day**

**'Cause I have too many tears**

To fall in love again 

**Now I'm walking around**

**In this side of the town**

**I just can't hide away**

**How can I look in your eyes**

**When I feel like to die**

**I'll have to runaway**

**Dadiriram**

**Dariram, Dariram**

**Darirarirariram **

**Darirararam**

**(X2)**

**And then falling in love again...**

**Life can be hard so many times**

**How can I just live it fine**

**And I'm trying now to smile,**

**To fall in love again**

**Now I'm walkin' around **

**In this side of the town**

**I just can't hide away**

**How can I look in your eyes**

**When I feel like to die**

**I'll have to runaway**

**Dadiriram**

**Dariram, Dariram**

**Darirarirariram **

**Darirararam**

**(x2)**

**Falling in love…**

**A/N: Me encantó la idea de publicar una canción de DDR!!! Gracias x la idea! Para el que quiera saber, se llama "Dam dariram" el autor se llama "joga" y la podés encontrar en el DDR 3rd mix...seguro en otros también, pero yo solo juego 3rd y 4th...ah, no se si está en el 4th, habría que fijarse. Me parece que está en el plus. Bueno, MUCHAS GRACIAS X LOS REVIEWS!!!!! Me encantan, los amooo!!! Esta parte...ya sé, no pasa nada, está mal hecha, pero bueno...Les gustó a uds??**

**#Sk8eR ProngzZz# y ~*7Õ®!*~******


	6. Nicole Southampton

**A/N: Hooooooooola!! ****Antes q me olvide, quería anunciarles q la "co-autora" de esta fic me ya no lo es mas...(q pena no??). En realidad, no van a notar cambios en la fic ya q la hice siempre yo pero bua...x si no se dieron cuenta, todo maaaal...Cambiando un poko el tema, guauu! Capitulo 6!! Bueniiiiiiisimoooo...espero q les guste, decidí escribir esto en un momento de inspiración q me agarró! Enjoyyyyyyyyyyyyy.**

**DiScLaIMeR: Es disclaimer se la come!!! Los personajes de hp pertenecen a JK, los demás son míos...mmm**

**NOALAGUERRA NOALAGUERRA NOALAGUERRA NOALAGUERRA NOALAGUERRA**

**Amigos, no?**

**Capítulo 6: Nicole Southamton**

**Lily subió las escaleras para ir a su cuarto. Estaba tan feliz! Ese día cumplía 2 meses con James! Lo amaba tanto...y era correspondida. No esperó, al abrir la puerta, encontrarse con Nicole Southamton (A/N: Juazzz!), una de sus compañeras. Usualmente estaba afuera o en algún rincón divirtiéndose con algún alumno de 7mo año. Igualmente la saludó.**

**-Hola- dijo**

**-Hola, Lily, que gusto verte- respondió Nicole con su voz grave y pausada. Ella era lo que uno llamaría "madura". Parecía mucho mas grande que 16 años y actuaba como si fuera mayor. Era rubia, alta, con ojos claros, mirada sensual...en fin. Todo lo que tenía era del gusto de James, y eso la había llevado a conquistarlo el año anterior. Decían que ella estaba muy enamorada de él, y que era capaz de hacer cualquier cosa para reconquistarlo, ya que él había roto con ella luego de 2 meses de  relación, su primer noviazgo "en serio".**

**-Cómo la estás pasando con James??- preguntó con una mirada astuta, alzando una ceja.**

**-Bien, muy bien por suerte- dijo Lily distante. No quería hablar con esta chica que siempre perseguía a James y la intimidaba con su mirada. Para cerrar el asunto agregó: **

**-Estamos muy enamorados- Y sonrió. Quería sonar madura como ella. Nicole siempre había sido alguien a quien no le podías discutir ni reprochar nada, por lo que había que tratar de simular ser "sabio".**

**Nicole soltó una risa sarcástica. MUY sarcástica. Su carcajada resonó en cada rincón de la habitación. Lily se mordió el labio. Era realmente incómodo. Se estaba riendo de ella?**

**-Sos muy ingenua, Lily! Creí que habías crecido! Claro, debí haberlo sabido! Sos la clase de chica que a James le gusta para...bueno, un rato- dijo mirándola fijamente, con una maligna sonrisa en su boca.**

**-James-no-me-quiere-para-un-rato- Dijo Lily tratando de contenerse. **

**-Ay, Lily! Pobre! Creí que lo sabías...- dijo mirándola con pena.**

**-Saber?...saber qué?- dijo Lily curiosamente. No quería preguntar, sabía que le diría algo que ella no quería escuchar. Estaba haciendo un gran esfuerzo por no sonar interesada. No debía caer en su "hechizo". Le habían dicho que Nicole siempre hacía lo mismo.**

**-Que James está siendo infiel! Todo el colegio lo sabe! No querrás seguir siendo la única! Y la protagonista de tan avergonzante episodio...- Nicole la miró fijamente, como tratando de convencerla con una mirada pero Lily no se animaba a mirar. No le quería creer.**

**-Miráme fijamente Lily, a los ojos- ordenó Nicole. –Decíme que no me creés- sonrió. –No te engañes más-**

**-No te creo- mintió Lily. No quería hacerlo. –Por qué tendría que hacerlo?-**

**-Porque tengo pruebas!- dijo Nicole.- Nunca viste que llega de las prácticas tarde, con olor a perfume, o que ya no te pone atención? Que siempre se va en los momentos más inesperados? Que te dice que estuvo con los Merodeadores cuando ellos no lo encontraban? Por favor...Si no te diste cuenta, fijáte pronto, ya que toda la escuela te trata de dominada, fácil y tonta- dijo sonriendo maliciosamente.**

**No. Ya había caído. Ya le creía. Nicole tenía razón. Cada una de esas cosas habían pasado. Ella realmente lo sabía.**

**-Con quién?- preguntó Lily resignada.**

**-Con quién qué??- preguntó Nicole.**

**-Con quien...con quién...- No podía, no podía decirlo.**

**-Con quién te engañó?- preguntó Nicole sonriendo para sus adentros.**

**Lily solo asintió.**

**-Uff! Con todas las que te puedas imaginar! Yo, concretamente, lo ví con 3 chicas...Y, no quiero desilusionarte Lily, pero él me insinuó varias veces...- dijo Nicole astutamente.**

**Lily quería llorar. Pero no lo haría, no por él. No lo merecía. Quería saber más, para ver cuán tonta había sido al confiarle su amor.**

**-Te insinuó qué?- preguntó Lily presintiendo lo peor.**

**-Lily, Lily, Lily...lo único por lo que los hombres se interesan en nosotras! Sexo...él me dijo que con vos la cosa no iba para ningún lado, que vos no querías tener nada "íntimo" con él y bueno...vino por mi! A él le gustan las "inocentes", como vos para un rato, como ya te dije, sólo para una noche, tu primera vez, luego las deja. Tristemente así son algunos hombres. Como con vos tardaba mucho...- dijo Nicole explicativamente.**

**Lily no podía seguir escuchando. Se fue del cuarto con los ojos llenos de lágrimas.**

**-Ja, fácil- dijo Nicole tirándose a la cama para tomar una siesta, con una sonrisa en su boca.**

**(A/N: no puedo hacerles esto!!! Voy a seguir un cachito maaas...aunq no les prometo q sea algo bueno porq acabo de poner Nirvana y no presto atencioooon)**

**Lily bajó las escaleras corriendo y en el último escalón chocó con una persona que estaba por subir(A/N: adivina adivinador...quien seraaa??). Miró para arriba, ya que se trataba de una persona mucho más alta, y se encontró frente a unos familiares ojos...miel.**

**-Lily! Mi amor! ****Te estuve buscando por todo el colegio! Dónde estabas?- preguntó James agarrando a su novia por la cintura para darle un beso.**

**Lily rápidamente lo esquivó. –Mmm...por ahí- dijo seriamente, sin expresión.**

**-Amor, te pasa algo?- preguntó James preocupado, mirándola fijamente.**

**-No, nada- respondió Lily sin mirarlo. Si lo hacía, no iba a poder contener sus ganas de:**

**a- besarlo tiernamente y hacer como si nada hubiera pasado; ó**

**b- pegarle LA cachetada, empezar a gritarle y preguntarle por qué le había hecho tal cosa.**

**-Bueno- dijo James sin convencerse. –Vamos afuera que tengo una sorpresa preparada por nuestro aniversario- y sonrió, mirando a Lily para ver que le parecía.**

**-Bueno- dijo Lily sin ganas. Estaba realmente triste. Iba a tener que romper la relación con James, todo por su culpa...iba a ser la última vez que bajaran a caminar juntos, todo por su culpa...nunca más iban a darse un tierno beso, todo por su culpa...Mejor tenía que dejar de pensar en eso. No le iba a decir ese día a James que ya sabía todo, porque no quería darle el gusto a Nicole de romper con él ese día. No iba a hacerlo.**

**Blablabla...en la orilla del lago!!!**

**James unió sus labios a los de Lily en un beso. Como vio que Lily no lo respondía, abrió los ojos, para ver que los de Lily ya estaban abiertos, mirando concentrada al cielo. James suspiró. Era la enésima vez que trataba de darle un beso y Lily no prestaba atención. Pero al ver mejor el pálido rostro de Lily, se dio cuenta de que por sus mejillas se deslizaban lentamente un par de lágrimas silenciosas.**

**-Lily, amor, qué pasa?- preguntó James resignado. Estaba preocupado por Lily.**

**La pelirroja pareció salir de su transe. –Nada- dijo sin mirarlo.**

**-Lily, por favor, no puede ser que haya estado toda la---**

**-Ayer tuviste práctica?- preguntó Lily interrumpiendo a James.**

**Él la miró sorprendido. –Sí, por qué?-**

**-Y ayer llovió- dijo sin despegar su mirada de la Luna.**

**-Ya lo sé- dijo James extrañado.**

**-Y cuando viniste a saludarme luego de terminar de "practicar", estabas seco- dijo ella explicativamente, mirándolo por primera vez.**

**-Sí, porque me sequé al llegar al castillo- dijo James sin ver el punto.**

**-No será porque estuviste todo el tiempo adentro de él?- preguntó con lágrimas recorriendo todo su rostro.**

**-No te entiendo- respondió James. –Y no entiendo por qué estás llorando!- dijo un poco nervioso, Lily estaba actuando de una manera muy rara.**

**-James por favor no finjas más! Ya lo sé todo. Lo de tus mentiras, tus engaños...todo- dijo parándose, y secándose las lágrimas.**

**-Qué??- preguntó James abriendo los ojos como platos. –Yo nunca...Lily...vos no pensarás que yo...- pero no podía formar una frase, estaba muy sorprendido. Era la primera vez que no hacía nada y lo acusaban de esa manera.**

**-Basta de esto, James. Me cansé. No te quiero ver más- susurró ella y se fue corriendo hacia el castillo.**

**-No...LILY!! Lily!!- ****gritó**** James. ****Pero la dejó ir. Algo lo detuvo. Lily no entendería. Se sentó en la fría roca en la que había estado con Lily, perplejo. Sintió el anillo que le había comprado a Lily horas antes tintinear en su bolsillo mientras se sentaba. Sin saber por qué, sintió una lágrima recorrer su fría mejilla y cerró los ojos. Esto no podía estar pasando. No a James Potter.**

**A/N: No le puede haber pasado esto a James!!!. Lily maldita perra!! Pobrecitooooo...por qué lo hago sufrir por amor??**

**NOALAGUERRA NOALAGUERRA NOALAGUERRA NOALAGUERRA NOALAGUERRA**

One Step Closer 

****

**I cannot take this anymore**

**I'm saying everything I've said before**

**All these words they make no sense**

**I find bliss in ignorance**

**Less I hear the less you'll say**

**But you'll find that out anyway**

**Just like before**

**Everything you say to me**

**Takes me one step closer to the edge**

**And I'm about to break**

**I need a little room to breath**

**Cause I'm one step closer to the edge**

**And I'm about to break**

**I find the answers aren't so clear**

**Wish I could find a way to disappear**

**All these words they make no sense**

**I find bliss in ignorance**

**Nothing seems to go away**

**Over and over again**

**Shut up when I'm talking to you**

**A/N: Linkin parkkkk! Hybrid theory, tema 2. ****Bueno…le guto?? A mi chiiii. Para la q pidió una escena "pasadita de tono"...puede ser que eso suceda, aunq no ahora...seguí rogando!...jaja. En el prox chap agradezco a los q no agradecí! Cuídense!! Y hasta la proxxxxxxx**

**#Sk8eR ProngzZz#******


	7. El hombro de un amigo

A/N: cheeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee, capítulo 7!!!! Eso sí es mucho para mi...me decidí y en este capítulo les agradezco a los reviewers de los capítulos 3, 4, 5 y 6!!! La verdad no estaba decidida si seguir o no esta fic...porque creo que no les está gustando como queda...es q el capítulo 6 es el primero que hice sola y casi no tuve reviews...eso me deprimió un poco pero buaaa...a mantener la sonrisa!!! :)  Espero que este les guste un poco más...

**Disclaimer: Los personajes de esta fic no son míos sino de JK Rowling...No tengo nada que ver con ellos y me gustaría poder no escribir esta deprimente cosa...(en serio, no es deprimente darse cuenta de que uno nunca va a ser tan original??)**

**%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%**

**Amigos...no?**

**Capítulo 7: El hombro de un amigo...**

**Lily corrió lo más rápido que pudo, y paró sólo para decirle a La Dama Gorda la contraseña y así poder entrar a la Sala Común. Una vez que ingresó siguió corriendo, ignorando los gritos de Sirius que la llamaban desde un sillón. Si no se apuraba, lloraría y no era exactamente lo que quería hacer enfrente de todos. Estaba aguantándose el llanto tanto que dolía. Abrió la puerta de su cuarto y, para su deleite, lo encontró vacío. Se acostó en su cama y sollozó a más no poder. No podía creer todo lo que James le había hecho. Encima, ahora, además de perder a su novio, también había perdido a su mejor amigo. Comenzó a recordar todo lo que había pasado con James, como amigos primero. Desde primer año, hasta sexto, donde se habían puesto de novios. Recordó el primer beso, sus suaves caricias, sus dulces ojos...**

**-No!- gritó Lily golpeando la almohada con su puño. –No tengo que pensar más en él!! Con todo lo que me hizo...no se lo merece- decidió con seguridad Lily. Bueno, eso parecía. En realidad no estaba segura de nada. No sabía que haría si James pasara por esa puerta en ese mismo instante.**

**De repente, Lily sintió que golpeaban la puerta. 'No, no por favor, que no sea él!' pensó desesperadamente. 'Bueno, si es él definitivamente no le voy a abrir' pensó con determinación.**

**-Qu...Quién es?- preguntó Lily un poco nerviosa, acercándose a la puerta.**

**-Soy yo Lily, Sirius- contestó una voz del otro lado.**

**Lily estaba relajada por un lado, pero por el otro...decepcionada? Quería realmente que hubiera sido James? No, no podía ser.**

**-Hola Sirius- dijo Lily abriendo la puerta y tratando de esconder su cara de llanto y tristeza.**

**-Hola Lils- dijo él besándola en la mejilla. –Quería saber si te pasaba algo, por la manera que me evitaste...- dijo él haciendo un gesto como de 'francamente fue extraño de vos'**

**-No- dijo Lily en voz baja y mirando al piso. Era realmente difícil mentirle a Sirius. –No me pasa nada-**

**-Estás segura?- preguntó Sirius, no sonando para nada convencido.**

**-Sí, est...**

**Pero antes de que hubiera terminado la frase, Sirius le tomó la cara entre sus manos y la miró fijamente. –Lily, por qué me lo ocultás? Soy tu amigo...se te nota mucho en esos tristes ojos que estuviste llorando!!- dijo Sirius un poco herido por la desconfianza de su amiga.**

**-Soltáme Sirius- dijo Lily, mientras los ojos se le volvían a llenar de lágrimas. Sirius la soltó obedientemente. **

**-Bueno, se ve que no soy apreciado en este lugar, así que mejor me voy- dijo Sirius cabizbajo, y se dirigió hacia la puerta.**

**-No!- dijo Lily arrepintiéndose. De repente sintió que había sido una idiota por no haber confiado en él, y no sabía cómo disculparse. Pensó que sería mucho mejor descargarse contándoselo a alguien.**

**-Sirius, quedáte- Lily se acercó a la puerta, lo agarró del brazo y lo 'dio vuelta'. **

**-Estás segura?- dijo Sirius, notablemente más contento.**

**-Sí- respondió Lily, decidida a contarle todo sobre James. –Pero no acá. En el balcón, creo que voy a necesitar aire- ordenó Lily.**

**-Como usted diga- dijo Sirius sonriéndole.**

**Cuando llegaron al balcón Lily y Sirius se sentaron en el piso, enfrentados.**

**-A ver, Lily, contále la historia a Sirius- dijo éste palmeando su falda para que Lily se sentara en ella. Lily sonrió y se sentó arriba de él. Siempre hacían eso. A Lily le encantaba sentarse en la falda de Sirius a hablar de cosas a veces incoherentes y a veces bastante serias como era esta ocasión. Estando con Sirius, Lily se sintió feliz por un momento, pero sólo hasta empezar a contarle. Suspiró y todo le salió de repente: empezó con lo de Nicole, luego con la parte del lago, hasta el momento en el que subió las escaleras conteniendo el llanto. Para cuando terminó su relato, Sirius estaba con la boca abierta, sin poder creer lo que oía, y Lily estaba llorando descontroladamente en su pecho. Sirius de vez en cuando le acariciaba el cabello, y susurraba cosas como 'ya pasará' ó 'todo va a estar bien'. Lily no fue consciente de todo el tiempo que estuvo sollozando en el pecho de Sirius, pero sí fue consciente de lo que pasó después.**

**-Lily- dijo Sirius y Lily lo escuchó vagamente. Igualmente levantó la cabeza.**

**-Mmm?- dijo con los ojos medio cerrados y llenos de lágrimas.**

**Sirius no contestó. Sólo la observaba. Lily lo sintió y se puso un poco incómoda. Evitó su mirada. Igualmente Sirius no se dio por vencido. Agarró a Lily de la cintura y la acercó a él. Ella no podía creer que fuera SIRIUS quien estuviera haciendo esto. Y tampoco podía entender por qué ella seguía su juego. Lo miró. Rodeó su cuello con sus brazos. Sus cabezas estaban casi chocándose, y Lily podía sentir su dulce aliento. Fue ahí cuando ocurrió. Se besaron apasionadamente.**

**%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%**

When Sussanah Cries 

****

**When Sussanah cries   
She cries a rainstorm   
She cries a river   
She cries a hole in the ground   
She cries for love   
She cries a sad song   
She cries a shiver   
Sometimes she cries for me too **

**And I say I'll never hurt her   
But she knows it isn't true   
'Cause although I never told her   
I think she knows 'bout me and you   
Now she cries with silent tension   
This can't be right   
And the downtown special cries along   
'Cause I'm leaving tonight **

**When Sussanah cries   
She cries a rainstorm   
She cries a river   
She cries a hole in the ground   
She cries for love   
She cries a sad song   
She cries a shiver   
Sometimes she cries for me too **

**Now I slip the night around her   
And I hope she'll be okay   
I just pray someone will find her   
And guide her on her way   
'Cause I'm leaving on the 1 AM  
By soon I'm out of sigh   
But she'll always be my baby   
Though I'm leaving tonight **

**Every night I hear her   
Talking in her sleep   
She says you know «I'll always be there»   
And I feel like such a creep   
Please take back the love she gave to me   
And in the time her grief may pass   
Just tell her that I loved her   
Now it's all she has **

**When Sussanah cries**

A/N: Esta canción no es lo más hermoso del mundo??? La amoooo....y también los amo a ustedes, reviewers!!!!!! Ahem...gracias a:

**Mena****: Awante Linkin Park!! ****Y encima te gusta James!! ****My jermana gemela!! ****Igualmente no se hagan ilusiones chicas...él ya tiene dueño...(yo...qué pensabas?...Lily??) Un beso enorme y gracias por el review!!!**

**Maria****: Nooo nada que ver!! Me encanta que me manden reviews de todos lados!! Muchasmuchasmuchas gracias!! Lo mantendré arriba!!**

**Yep yep I do speak english...but I understood your spanish, it very good!!**

**Evanescence****: Gracias x el reviewww!! Un poquito más largos??...mmm...lo pensaré!! JaJaJa...treté de que este fuera un poquito más largo pero creo que no lo logré...**

**Chipichipa****: Gracias x tus comentarios!!! Y siiii!! AWANTE DDR!!**

**ShEElYY****: Trato siempre de updatear(existira esta palabrinha??) rápido, pero ahora con el colegio y toda esa crap no creo que pueda hacerlo muy seguido...por otro lado, GRACIAS!! **

**DannyChan****: SipSip...lo más pronto que pude!! Estoy agradecida porque te gusttó el cap!!**

**Marianita_radcliffe****: HOLAP!! espero que te gusten los nuevos capítulos!!**

**tatiana****: sin comentarioss... :)**

**Marianita_radcliffe****: Gracias!! 2 reviews!! MuyMuy bien!! seguí así.**

**Sulley****: Gracias por tu review y por gastar tu tiempo en mandarmelooooo!!!! Me encanta reirme, gracias por el link!! Ahora cuando me conecto leo tus ficssss! No entendí eso de los n/a...me lo podrías explicar plizz?**

**Padme****: Dam Dariram, Da riram...SIIIIII!!! DDR ROCKSSS Eso trato niñaaaa, pero creo que no consigo hacerlos más largooos**

**marianita_radcliffe****: 3er review!! Te amo idola!! sisi...igualmente te adelanto que como hace mucho que no hago una prontopronto se viene mi love/hateeee**

**aunque sea arriesgado...todo se puede no???**

**Shaggy Sirius****: Viste?? Eso de que se peleen por un malentendido lo hice por vos, porque en realidad a mi me encanta que James engañe a Lily...igualmente es medio difícil después, por lo menos para mí, hacerlos arreglar!! Gracias x el revieeeewww sueeerrrrte!!**

**Moryn****: sisi ya conteste lo de la escena "pasadita de tono" jajaja y bueno...puede ser que haga celoso a James, pero tendrás que esperar un poquito, nada más. Al final lo del club se me pinchó pero lo estoy armando por favor no se enojeeen!**

**Civenius****: Maas larrrgo!! Bueno, traté...gracias y me gusta q te guste!! jaja**

**Civenius****: NOOOO no era el final nonono!! me fascina que te fascine!! jajaja**

**(; Lily Ch@n ;)****: mmm...ahora está de má decir que VOS me debés un mail!!! jajaja no en serio, yo te mandé!! snifff...AHHH VOS TAMBIÉN ME MANDASTE SU LINDO PAR DE REVIEWS!! ****chuik!!**

**PunX-182****: Veris chuik chuik!! ****Gracias x el revieww!!**

**Kami-Chan****: Viste?? Lo de la canción de DDR lo hice por vos!! Estoy re cumplidora...me encanta que me mandes reviews largoss!! Y amo que te guste como está quedando el fic!! Remus?? mmm...puede ser!! jajaja a mi me cae re bien también.**

**Yochi****: Gracias!! Genial?? muchas muchas gracias!!**

**Padme****: Gracias!!!! Claro que lo continúo!! espero que te guste!**

**Lily_Chan****: NONONONO!! ****por ahora no se puede entrar pero no me rendiré!! pronto se podrá...igual yo les aviso**

**PunX-182****: Gracias verooo!! me haces poner colorada jajaja**

**Kachorra****: jeje que gracioso tori...noooo sirius no puede aparecer más!! James es el protagonista cheee**

**Punk Bitch****: Bieeeeeeeeen!!! ****muymuy bien dicho!! jajaja gracias x el review!!**

**Yochi****: Gracias x otro review!! C-ya too**

**No te puedo dar mi nombre****: jaja lindo name...señora x...espero que hayas dejado de esperar porque los nuevos ya llegaron!!**

**Muñeca Brava****: buenooo...un poco agresivas estamos no?? jajaja sisi la seguimossss**

Kachorra: sniffff...cuantas memorias tori!! con voz graveee 

**Florencia****: sisi pero de qué dance de qué provincia de qué país???jajaja no no conozco a ningun "cholo" y buenooo gracias por el reviewww**

**Hermosa****: jajaja este también es un lindo nombre!! a mi también me gusta Remus pero no se puede establecer comparación alguna entre él y JAMESSS**

**Nikkyta****: Sos mi ídola!!! me encantan tus reviews y espero que me dejes más!! la verdd que es muy triste lo de este chico pero ya va a pasar!! mientras te presto a James para que te enamores un ratito...GRRACIAS POR TUS REVIEWS SON LO +!! awante DDR!!**

No puedo darte mi nombre: Creo que es al revés!! a Sirius le falta MUCHO de todo para parecerse a James...y si! Carla es un turra...pero ahora apareció Nicole y bueno...la verdad es que ya me había olvidado que había una "mala!" jojojo bueno gracias cheee!!

**Kachorra****: 2 reviews!! muchasmuchas gracias!! y siiii Sirius va aparecer mas!! lo prometooo**

**Suky Black****:  ahhhhhhhhh alguien gunner!! muy bieeen!! gracias x tu review y espero q te siga gustando la fic!!**

**Naiko****: GRACIASSS!! a mi también me gusta James (droll droll)**

**Tatiana****: sniff...hoy estoy melancólica creo que extraño a mi coautora!!! **

**Naiko****: vos ya habias mandado otro review?? un punto para Naiko!! Crystal (??) un besillo que sigas bieeen!!**

Lily_chan: si sos la misma lily chan de antes un punto para ti!!!! si yo me desangro de solo pensar en  James!! jajaja CALP!

**Maria****: muy bien!! 34 puntos para maría!! jaja awante James y gracias x tu review!!**

**Kachorra****: bueno gracias!! vos te mandaste tu par de reviews tb no??**

**ulera****: Lily?? puede ser...depende cuando jaja gracias ulera!!**

**moony****: sisi la fic era de a 2 pero ya no...T_T buenoooo gracias x el review!!**

**Los**** reviews**** están al revés, o sea, primero los del capítulo 6, después los del 5 etcccc**

**A/N: Les gustó el capítulo? Los que están asustados no se preocupen, esto es L/J y eso no va a cambiar! Sólo me pareció interesante hacer que Lily y Sirius tuvieran ese 'algo'...se dieron cuenta que durante todo el capítulo hubo 'hints' y era obvio que el beso iba a ocurrir?????...bueno niños...MUCHOS BESINHOS Y SIGAN MANDANDO REVIEWS!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**#Sk8eR ProngzZz#******


	8. Una imagen triste

A/N: ESTAMOS TODOS DE LUTO Q NADIE SE ATREVA A SONREIR! POR QUÉ? ALGUIEN ME PUEDE EXPLICAR XQ LO TUVO Q MATAR???? SI ERA...AYYY ERA...BUENO, ERA SIRIUS Y ESO ES SUFICIENTE NO?

**Disclaimer: Los personajes de esta fan fiction son de JK Rowling (me empezó a caer mal con todo lo q nos hizo...ahora nos va a dejar sin Remus tb? Nonono) no míos asiq no me demanden xq la verdad no tendría con q pagarles...**

**ACLARACIÓN!****: Realmente cuando escribo una nueve parte me olvido de lo q había escrito en capítulos anteriores asi q aclaremos un puntillo clave...**

**James y la bandita están en 7mo, no en 6to como lo planteé en uno de los capítulos jeje. James y Lily son los Premios Anuales y nada más si? Otra....Me olvidé la verdad q ya había una mala, Carla, x eso inventé a Nicole. Es q en realidad Carla no era mala, era idiota, la mala es NICOLE, okay?**

**T_T_T_T_T_T_T_T_T_T_T_T_T_T_T_T_T_T_T_T_T_T_T**

**Amigos...no?**

**Capítulo 8: Una imagen triste**

**De repente la puerta se abrió. Sirius y Lily se separaron abruptamente, y miraron a la puerta. La cara que tenía la persona que acababa de entrar determinaría si habían sido vistos o no. Desgraciadamente, esa persona era no otra que Nicole Southamton, la última persona que Lily hubiera deseado que los viera. Sus ojos estaban abiertos de par en par, reflejando su sorpresa, pero su boca estaba curvada de una manera que claramente expresaba su regocijo.**

**-Alguno de ustedes dos vio a Morgan?- dijo Nicole con una cruel sonrisa, sin hacer comentario alguno de lo que acababa de ver.**

**-Eh, no...bueno Lily, nos vemos, yo me voy- dijo Sirius, visiblemente incómodo, levantándose del suelo del balcón y yendo hacia la puerta. **

**-Cuidado Black, algún día de estos podrías ser descubierto con tu nueva chica. Pensé que ya habías superado esa etapa de engañar a tu amigo, después de todo, lo hiciste también conmigo- dijo Nicole con los ojos entrecerrados por la furia.**

**Lily no entendió que había querido decir Nicole, pero ésta se explicó rápidamente:**

**-No sabías Lily? No sabías acaso por qué yo me peleé con James el año pasado?- preguntó Nicole dando vuelta su cabeza para mirar a Lily.**

**Lily no dijo nada, y Nicole soltó una risa sardónica. **

**-Era obvio...- dijo meneando su cabeza de un lado a otro. –Yo, Lily, me separé de James el año pasado no por cualquier cosa de pareja, no...Sino porque tu querido amigo Sirius un día vino y me plantó un beso cuando  yo estaba en mi  cuarto. Luego, seguramente tu amigo ya sabía que lo haría, llegó James, quien se puso como loco, empezó a gritarme y me dijo que no me quería ver mas...linda gente con la que te juntás eh? Querés pelearte con James por éste? No vale la pena realmente- dijo Nicole mirando despectivamente a Sirius.**

**Lily había estado a punto de corregir a Nicole, ya que su relato había hecho parecer que ella no sabía que Lily y James ya no estaban más juntos, pero no lo hizo. Por el contrario, se quedó callada.**

**Sirius le dirigió una mirada a Nicole que sólo reservaba para Snape, cosa que asustó un poco a Lily, y dijo con los dientes rechinando:**

**-Eso-fue-sólo-una-confusión- Y se fue sin siquiera mirarlas.**

**-Si ves a Morgan decíle que la estoy buscando- dijo Nicole y se fue también.**

**Lily se quedó sola en su habitación, con su cabeza estallando de preguntas y pensamientos. 'Cómo pude haber hecho esto con Sirius? Siendo éste el mejor amigo de James y el amor imposible de mi mejor amiga?', 'Será cierto lo que dijo Nicole de Sirius? Igualmente no fue su culpa esta vez, yo lo besé...Dios es todo mi culpa!! Ahora si James y Sirius se pelean será por mi!!', 'James me había dicho que él había cortado con Nicole porque ella era muy insoportable y lo seguía a todos lados...no  confiaba en mí que no me contó lo que realmente había pasado?' (A/N: ahhhh estoy haciendo a OTRA Lily...no la estoy planteando como mejor amiga de James desde primer año no?), 'No puedo ser tan idiota! Sirius es uno de mis mejores amigos y lo arruine todo! Absolutamente todo!' Lily se quedó pensando por un buen rato hasta que sus pensamientos llegaron a James, como siempre lo hacían, y decidió irse a dormir, después de todo, era bastante tarde. Sus compañeras no estaban en el cuarto porque se habían ido a una fiesta en Hogsmeade, Lily no podía esperar a que volvieran para contarles y pedirles consejos...**

**CUARTO DE MACHOS DE 7MOOOO GRYFFINDOR:**

**James estaba acostado en su cama, inmóvil. Repasaba en su memoria cada momento vivido con Lily, y no podía creer que la única cosa que él siempre había deseado tener se hubiera ido: el amor. Qué la habría llevado a Lily pensar eso? Qué la habría llevado a DESCONFIAR? De un amor tan sincero y puro como el que él le entregaba?**

**No lloraba, las lágrimas se habían acabado hacía bastante. Quería confiarle a alguien todo lo que le había pasado y así poder descargarse, pero sus amigos parecían haberse complotado para no estar ahí. Remus y Peter se habían ido a la fiesta y Sirius se suponía que también... En esos momentos en los que sus amigos no estaban James siempre recurría a Lily, pero era ella por quien estaba sufriendo y, obviamente no podría contar con su presencia. Tristemente James pensó 'nunca más'. James quería recurrir a alguien que él supiera que tuviera experiencia en el amor, puede ser que el tuviera experiencia con chicas, pero no con el amor realmente. Decidió acudir a su madre. Le enviaría una lechuza y, por más que se muriera de vergüenza por contarle cosas tan íntimas, estaba desesperado. Justo cuando la idea comenzaba a ser planificada en su cabeza alguien entró al cuarto. Era Sirius. Parecía cansado, triste y deprimido. No dijo nada.**

**-Eh loco! Qué hacés acá? No tenés que estar en la fiesta?- preguntó James aliviado de ver a su amigo.**

**-sin ganas- dijo Sirius mirando al piso.**

**-Ah...Padfoot, amigo realmente te necesito esta vez- le dijo James entristeciéndose por ver a su hermano en ese estado y también por pensar en lo que le contaría. **

**-Sí, te escucho- dijo Sirius tirándose en su cama, sin preocuparse por desvestirse.**

**James comenzó a contarle todo, con cada oración que terminaba sentía un vacío cada vez más grande en su interior. Cuando terminó, Sirius le preguntó con una voz que realmente expresaba culpabilidad y algo de resignación.**

**-Entonces vos nunca engañaste a Lily?- **

**-No Padfoot jamás haría eso! La amo con toda mi alma y la verdad no sé quien pudo haberle dicho una locura como esa! Lo único que sé es que hace 2 horas que me separé de ella y ya no aguanto más, el sólo hecho de pensar que serán mucho más que dos simples horas me da ganas de...- James suspiró.**

**Sirius se llevó las manos a la cara y comenzó a menear la cabeza repetidamente. James lo observó un rato hasta que dejó de mirar. Comenzó a mirar el 'techo' de su cama de dosel, todavía pensando en Lily.**

**Luego de pasada una eternidad para James, Sirius finalmente habló, mientras se incorporaba en su cama.**

**-Prongs perdonáme, yo realmente...- dijo y los ojos se le llenaron de lágrimas.**

**-Padfoot qué pasa!? Contáme amigo, vos sabés que pod-**

**-Besé a Lily- dijo Sirius cortando a James, mirándolo fijamente a los ojos.**

**-Qué?- preguntó James, pensando que había escuchado mal.**

**-Acabo de ir al cuarto de Lily y me sobrepasé, la besé- dijo Sirius ahora sin mirarlo, con los ojos ya lagrimeando.**

**-Vos-Vos me estás hablando en serio?- preguntó James con la voz temblorosa.**

**Sirius asintió.**

**-Te pido mil  disculpas James...yo...yo no quise....**

**Pero Sirius no tuvo tiempo de terminar, porque James se le estaba acercando, con una cara de odio claramente visible. James lo miró, con los ojos brillando. Sirius le devolvió la mirada, también con los ojos húmedos. De repente se rompió el silencio cuando James levantó su brazo y le dio un fuerte golpe a Sirius en la cara, mientras gritaba miles de insultos contra él. Sirius trató de defenderse empujándolo, pero James embistió otra vez. Le pegó en el estómago. Sirius sintió un dolor agudo, pero se dejó pegar. 'Que me mate, me lo merezco' pensó. Sangre corría por la cara y cuerpo lastimados de Sirius, mientras él se dejaba abatir en un rincón. James seguía gritando insultos y cada vez lo golpeaba más fuerte, tratando de descargarse. Afuera había ruidos, pero ellos estaban demasiado ocupados como para escuchar.**

**MiEnTrAs TaNtO eN La SaLa CoMúN!! Punto de vista de Remus**

**-Che loco por qué no entran?- preguntó Remus a la masa de gente que había en la entrada de la Sala Común de Gryffindor. **

**-Qué, no abre la Dama Gorda?- preguntó de nuevo.**

**-No, el portarretrato está abierto, pero no sé por qué no pasan- le contestó una chica de 4to año.**

**Remus la miró y rápidamente se abrió camino entre la gente que aguardaba. Eran la mayoría de los alumnos de 4to, 5to, 6to y 7mo año de la casa, que volvían de la fiesta de Hogsmeade. Cuando llegó, con un poco de esfuerzo, a la altura del retrato de la Dama Gorda vio lo que pasaba. La gente no pasaba porque no se podía pasar. La sala Común estaba llena, la casa entera perecía estar allí.**

**-Permiso, permiso...Qué pasa acá?- preguntó Dave Gudgeon, el prefecto de 6to año. –Por qué no suben a sus cuartos? Qué pasa?-**

**-Cállense todos, escuchen!- dijo una alumna de 3er año.**

**La Sala Común se quedó en silencio.**

**Se escuchaban gritos, súplicas, insultos...**

**-JAMES, SIRIUS!- gritó Remus y, empujando a todo el mundo que se cruzaba en su camino, subió al cuarto. Cuando abrió la puerta, lo vio. Ahí estaban, sus dos mejores amigos, peleándose a muerte. La imagen era muy triste, Sirius contra una pared, sangrando por todos lados, con James agarrándolo por el cuello con una mano y con la otra pegándole en todos lados donde pudiera. **

**Remus corrió rápidamente, y agarró a James por atrás. Éste instantáneamente soltó a Sirius, como comprendiendo que había tenido suficiente, lo miró con una última cara de asco y se desplomó en la cama más cercana. Remus agarró a Sirius por la cintura y lo llevó a la puerta, mientras le decía palabras 'reconfortantes'. Pasar por la puerta se les hizo muy difícil, ya que toda la Torre parecía haberse concentrado ahí, en esa mínima puerta, para ver lo que ocurría. "Permiso, necesita urgente atención!" gritaba Remus a nadie en particular, para que le abrieran paso. Nadie se atrevió a ofrecer ayuda, nadie habló. Cuando llegó al agujero del portarretrato con Sirius a cuestas se le unió Peter, que tenía la cara blanca por el miedo. Juntos lo llevaron a la enfermería.**

**Al mismo tiempo Lily en el cuarto!**

**Estaba en el medio de un sueño inestable, superficial. Se encontraba en un bosque, rodeada de manzanas. Quería agarrar una, pero el árbol estaba muy alto para ella. Saltaba pero no lograba alcanzarlas. Comenzó a gritar...Pero...era ella la que gritaba? Abrió los ojos, y se incorporó en su cama. Los gritos provenían de la Sala Común. Eran muy familiares las voces que gritaban, aunque eran poco audibles porque además de los gritos se escuchaba un murmullo general. De repente las voces cesaron, en el momento en el que Lily se acercó al pomo de la puerta para ver. Cuando la abrió vio a Sirius cubierto de sangre arrastrado por Remus quien se abría camino entre la multitud.**

**Lily se llevó las manos a la boca y cerró la puerta, con miedo. Qué habría pasado? Por qué estaba Sirius en ese estado? Comenzó a caminar de un lado a otro en la habitación, mordiéndose las uñas. Hasta que sintió la puerta abrirse. Se dio vuelta, eran sus amigas. Lily las miró con una cara que quería decir "estoy ansiosa por saber lo que pasó pero no sé si quiero enterarme" (A/N: Existirá una cara para eso??) Y ahí Arabella dijo:**

**-Lily no sabés lo que pasó!!- **

**Lily negó con la cabeza.**

**-Sirius! James! Lily se pelearon! Primero, cuando llegamos de la fiesta de Hogsmeade, escuchamos mucho ruido, no sabíamos por qué [...] y entonces Remus grita "Sirius! James" y se va corriendo al cuarto, abrió la puerta y ahí todos vimos a Sirius todo sangrando y James que lo agarraba por el cuello y le pegaba...no sabemos qué paso!!- contó Arabella rápida y desesperadamente.**

**Lily se llevó la mano a la boca, e instantáneamente comenzó a llorar.**

**Sus amigas la miraron y se acercaron a reconfortarla.**

**-Si, si, sabemos que el comportamiento de James fue muy malo, y que vos pensabas que él era...**

**-No chicas! No es eso! Es que James y Sirius se pelearon por mi culpa!- dijo entre sollozos.**

**-Qué? Por qué tu culpa?- Dijo Sam.**

**-Porque...porque...- y les contó todo lo ocurrido ese día, sintiéndose la peor persona del mundo. Realmente quería que todo volviera a ser como antes, que James y Sirius fueran amigos, que ella nunca hubiera besado a Sirius, y, por sobre todo, quería que James nunca la hubiera engañado.**

**T_T_T_T_T_T_T_T_T_T_T_T_T_T_T_T_T_T_T_T_T_T_T**__

****

**Alucinado**

**Ha empezado todo, era tu capricho,**

**yo no me fiaba, era sólo sexo.**

**Mas qué es el sexo, una actitud, como el arte en general,**

**así lo he comprendido... estoy aquí.**

**Escúchame si trato de insistir,**

**aguanta soportándome,**

**mas te amo... te amo... te amo,**

**soy pesado, es antiguo, mas te amo.**

**Perdona si te amo,**

**y si nos encontramos,**

**hace un mes o poco más,**

**perdona si no te hablo bajo,**

**si no lo grito muero,**

**te he dicho ya... que te amo?.**

**Perdona si me río, por mi desasosiego **

**te miro fijo y tiemblo, sólo con tenerte al lado,**

**y sentirme entre tus brazos,**

**si estoy aquí, si te hablo emocionado,**

**si estoy alucinado, si estoy alucinado.**

**Chao... ¿cómo estás?**

**¡pregunta estúpida!**

**A mí el amarte me vuelve previsible,**

**hablo poco, es extraño, voy muy lento,**

**es el viento, es el tiempo, es el ¡fuego!**

**Perdona si te amo,**

**y si nos encontramos,**

**hace un mes o poco más,**

**perdona si no te hablo bajo,**

**si no lo grito muero,**

**te he dicho ya... que te amo?.**

**Perdona si me río, por mi desasosiego **

**te miro fijo y tiemblo, sólo con tenerte al lado,**

**y sentirme entre tus brazos,**

**si estoy aquí, si te hablo emocionado,**

**si estoy alucinado, si estoy alucinado.**

**Sí, amor, yo te amo.**

**(A/N: bueno no me gusta mucho la letra pero la canción es hermosa!! Es de Tiziano Ferro)**

**Gracias a los reviewers del capítulo 7 que son: (ahora q casi termina la fic me doy cuenta q es más fácil agradecer capítulo por capítulo sino se me junta todo jeje)**

**Civenus****: Gracias x ese review!! Fue muy lindo realmente...t perdono x la palabra pero no entiendo una cosa...R?? Este ff no es R!! Bueno no importa contestáme eso PLISSS! Ahh, todo lo q preguntás de xq Sirius es así si no está contestado en este chapie lo estará en futuros... Me equivoco o vos ya mandaste reviews para esta fic?**

**POLY****: No ya sé que no está bien...no me maten!! T__T Bueno me alegro q t guste la fic!**

**Mena****: Si a mí a veces me pasa, eso de no poder entrar al login...bueno no me dijiste q pensabas de la fic!! Jajaja bueno no importa :D Igual vos ya mandaste un review no?**

**Mena****: AY MUCHAS GRACIASSS! Ahí estaba lo q pensabas de la fic jeje...sí yo tb quiero ver a James en todo su esplendor, después de todo es el objetivo de esta fanfic no? Halagar a James ahhh! No lloresssss!! Ya publiqué, viste q no era tanto tiempo? Sisisisi a mi me gusta Evanescence, pero las 2 canciones q sacaron x ahora...tendría q poner algo de AFI, esa banda es lo +++...bueno un beso y GRAZIAZZZ!**

**Asuka de Black****: Sisi vos te podés quedar con Sirius mientras no me toquen a James :D:D...estuve en un error al hacerlos besar?? Uyyy el mundo me odiaaa jeje bueno hay algunas cosas q tienen q pasar para q la historia quede bien y tenga algo de emoción no?? (No t suena a la excusa q nos puso JK para hacerle lo q le hizo a Sirius?)...Bueno muchas gracias!!**

**Stefie****: BUEEEEEENO NO ME ODIEN TAMPOCO CHEE! Muchasmuchasmuchasmuchas gracias x el review espero q  t guste como seguí la historia! Si gracias x darte cuenta de lo de 6to año fiuuu me salvaste la vida :) **

**Misty****: Grax por el revieeeeeew che espero que te guste como la toy siguiendo!**

**Stuwart_chan: ****Gracias x tu review espero q sea "padre" este capítulo también!**

A/N: Como lo hice?? Espero que les haya gustado y q bueno...kieran la 9na parte pronto! Me parece que es todo muy confuso...a uds no? Pero no piensen mal ni de James ni de Sirius...Sirius no es un forro y James no es un violento...a Sirius le salio besar a Lily, fue inconsciente como del momento y James...bueno, como se sentirían si se enteraran que su mejor amigo besó a su recientemente ex novia? Y bueno obviamente uds todavía querian  a la chica/chico? Bueno nada más me largo...

**LOS REVIEWS HARAN MI DIA FELIZZZZZZZ....en serio muy feliz...cuando abro mi casilla y veo un "review alert" es como "ohhhhhhhhhhhhh heavennnnn" y aunque me digan q esto es un asko bueno...es lo que piensan no? ****James James James James James James James James James James James James James James James JamesJames James James James James James James James James James James James James James James James James James James James James James James James James bueno me canseeeee chauuuuuuuuuuuuuuu**

**QUIERO CHATEAR CON ALGUIEN QUE AME A JAMESSSSS TIENEN MSN?**

**#Sk8eR ProngzZz#******


	9. Esa perra colorada

A/N: Perdonennnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnn!!!! Como q tarde mucho en agregar este chapie....pero NO TENIA LA MAS MINIMA IDEA D Q HACER!!! La verdad esto es muy improvisado pero no pude pensar en otra cosa.....disfrutennnnnn!!

**Disclaimer: aja...nothing....toooodo es d JK siiii????**

***+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+***

**Amigos…no?**

**Capítulo 9: Esa perra colorada...**

**Hacía varios días que todo había pasado. El colegio ya no era el mismo, es más, no podía ser más diferente. Esas carcajadas habituales a la hora del almuerzo, los papelitos volando en el medio de transfiguración, y los ronquidos durante Historia de la Magia ya no se escuchaban. **

Lily no era más esa chica risueña, alegre y divertida, sino que se la veía decaída y amargada, ya que sabía que ella era la culpable de que todo eso estuviera pasando. Las chicas la miraban peor que nunca, ya que por culpa de esa 'perra colorada' (como la llamaban) los Merodeadores se  habían separado. Sí, separado. Era triste, muy triste, pero real. James había decidido terminar con todo el día después del incidente entre él y Sirius. Se lo dijo a Remus quien se lo comunicó a Sirius, el cual al escuchar la noticia sólo pudo decir 'y...era de esperarse, no?'. Bueno, hoy no era un día diferente...Simplemente era un lunes como cualquiera en Hogwarts.

EN EL CUARTO DE CHICAS DE 7MO!

-Buen día Lily- dijo Sam.

-Hola- dijo Lily sin ganas, y se fue al baño sin decir más.

Sam suspiró y miró a Arabella.

-Qué podemos hacer??- preguntó preocupada.

-Ya te lo dije...nada, absolutamente nada- dijo meneando la cabeza de un lado para el otro, resignada.

-Bueno...Lily!- gritó Sam para que ella la escuchara desde el baño.

-Qué?- respondió Lily sin ganas.

-Vamos a desayunar!! Apuráte!- le gritó nuevamente.

-Vayan ustedes, las alcanzo a clases- le contestó.

-Bueno, que no se te haga tarde!- dijo Bella, y como Lily no les respondió, se fueron.

Ni bien Lily sintió la puerta cerrarse, se sentó en el frío suelo del baño e hizo lo de todos los días, llorar....

EN EL CUARTO DE PIBES DE 7MO!!!!!!

-Hola Sirius, como va?- dijo Remus al despertarse y ver a Sirius vistiéndose.

-Y...acá ando...todo mal...- dijo Sirius y suspiró. –Cuándo se va a terminar esta pesadilla?-

-Las cosas siempre pasan por alguna razón...pero terminan solucionándose, acordáte- le dijo Remus palmeándole el hombro.

-Sí, lo sé, es que es tan aburrido...Estoy harto de levantarme temprano para que no me vea, odio no meterme en problemas y  tampoco reírme en clase, no poder estar con nadie cuando vos estudiás, no me gusta tener que evitar mi cuarto la mayor parte del día y, pensaste qué va a pasar cuando te transformes?- dijo un poco desesperado.

En ese momento James se movió y bostezó. Remus y Sirius se miraron.

-Mejor me voy, te veo en clases- dijo y se fue.

-James, despertate que se te hace tarde- dijo Remus sacudiendo a James quien tenía los ojos cerrados.

-Mmmm....buen día....qué hora es?- preguntó tapándose la cara con una almohada.

-No sé, pero ya tendríamos que haber bajado a desayunar, eso seguro- contestó Remus.

-Bueno, andá vos, después te alcanzo....ah no...vas a estar con él- dijo con un poco de rencor.

-No, bueno sí, pero...qué les cuesta desayunar juntos? No tienen que hablar...sólo...-

-No voy a compartir una mesa nunca más con él- dijo cortante y continuó:  

-No sabés como quiero terminar el año y no verlos a ninguno de los dos, nunca más- Obviamente 'él' era Sirius y 'ella', Lily. Desde el día en que todo había pasado no había vuelto a pronunciar sus nombres.

-Está bien...pero pensálo, pensá si realmente sentís lo que me acabás de decir- le dijo Remus mirándolo profundamente.

-Claro que sí- contestó James sin meditarlo.

-James....él fue tu amigo toda la vida,  ella tu amor desde que tengo memoria...por..-

-No sabés lo que se siente, no? Como vos lo dijiste, mi mejor amigo, el amor de mi vida...Me engañaron, Remus...me engañaron...yo confiaba...yo confié en los dos, a ciegas, siempre...Realmente no sabés lo que es.....Pero claro, siempre defendiendo a Sirius...Pobre pibe es tu culpa vos le pegaste pedile perdón...eso querés que haga?? La verdad estás muy confundido Remus, demasiado- dijo James y se fue al baño, dando un portazo. 

El día pasó muy lentamente para la mayoría de los Gryffindor de 7mo. Las clases fueron eternas como siempre, pero lo peor sucedió en Pociones. Lily entró al aula con sus amigas, Sirius con Peter y Remus y James, 10 minutos tarde, llegó solo. 

-Potter...por fin se acordó, como seguramente su acompañante, porque la verdad es muy raro verlo sin una, que hoy hay clases- dijo el profesor Verdana a James al verlo entrar.

-Acompañante? Mmm...la verd...- 

En ese instante entró Carla al aula, quien parecía agitada.

-Lo que yo digo, típico de usted...me tomaré el atrevimiento de aconsejarle que la próxima vez no hagan una escena tan obvia...llegen con un poco más de distancia- dijo el profesor con una sonrisa bastante sarcástica.

-Es que usted no entiende profesor...yo no...-

-Hay James, qué más da...ya se dio cuenta igualmente, vamos a sentarnos- dijo Carla y le agarró la mano, mientras se dirigía a los asientos más cercanos al de Lily que pudo encontrar.

-Qué me dice ahora, eh?- le dijo el profesor cruzando los brazos.

James no respondió. 'Nota: matar a Carla' pensó.

-Bueno...qué esperan? A trabajar, estamos haciendo una poción de a dos...por si no se dieron cuenta...ah, me olvidaba, 20 puntos menos para la parejita- agregó el profesor.

-QUÉ? Usted no pensará...o sea, no querrá que yo...usted no puede...-

-Oh...casualmente sí puedo- Obviamente se estaban refiriendo a trabajar con Carla. Era oficial que ella era estúpida, y no se la podía aguantar por más de dos minutos.

James miró alrededor para ver con quienes estaban trabajando todos...o para ser sinceros, con quien estaba trabajando Lily. 'Ay no' pensó e instantáneamente sus ojos comenzaron a brillar, aunque con lágrimas que él no dejaría nunca escapar. O sí? Sin darse cuenta, estaba mirando a Lily y Sirius trabajar uno al lado del otro, muy juntos, y esa lágrima tan temida estaba cayendo por su mejilla. Hacía cinco minutos que estaba en esa posición, hasta que alguien, además de Carla, quien hacía intentos desesperados por llamar la atención de James, se dio cuenta.

-Ah!! Qué tierno!! Mírenlo! Llorando por la culpa de su noviecita y su mejor 'amigo'...che...y si nos regalan otro beso? Capaz que tenemos suerte y se mata- dijo Snape mirándolo fríamente mientras sonreía con maldad. Había logrado lo que quería, todos estaban mirando a James, haciendo lo más vergonzoso para un hombre: llorar. No supo qué hacer. Sin darse cuenta comenzó a caminar, sin escuchar ni prestar atención a nadie, ni siquiera al profesor, quien gritaba desesperado a James que volviera. Salió del aula pero no se dirigió a su cuarto. Quería irse, no ver a nadie, estar solo. En el momento en el que pensaba ir al bosque prohibido, al sauce boxeador específicamente, fue que chocó con alguien.

-Potter, mire por donde camina...-dijo la profesora McGonagall distraídamente, ya que estaba leyendo un libro. James no respondió, así que la profesora lo miró.

-Usted...no tendría que estar en clases?- dijo ésta suspicazmente.

-Tendría- dijo James sin ganas.

-Y por qué no lo está?- preguntó.

-Me fui- dijo James no queriendo dar explicaciones.

-QUÉ? Cómo que se fue? Y por qué?- preguntó un poco desesperada.

-Amor- contestó James mirando el suelo.

-Ah...oh...me enteré de lo que le pasó, y la verdad lo siento mucho...- dijo McGonagall acomodándose los anteojos.

-Usted? Pero cómo se enteró?- preguntó James

-Es que...bueno, un día en mi clase una chica lo comentó-  contestó la profesora.

-Ah, bueno, supongo que ahora soy oficialmente el estúpido del que todos se ríen...algún día me tenía que pasar no?- dijo James suspirando.

-Ay, por dios, no diga esas cosas...Bueno, le recomiendo que vuelva a clases si no quiere que le imponga un castigo...Igualmente, para que se arme un conflicto entre usted y el profesor Verdana, si no me equivoco, hasta yo diría que no vale la pena...-dijo McGonagall meditando con ella misma.

-Dele, no me haga ir a clases si?? Prometo ser un buen chico- dijo y sonrió angelicalmente.

-Bueno, está bien- respondió y cuando James se estaba yendo lo llamó:

-Potter, hoy a las 7 tiene una reunión de Prefectos, usted y el otro Premio Anual tendrán que darles indicaciones para que organicen el baile de Navidad, está claro?-

-Pero...el otro premio Anual...-

-Sí, ya sé que es la señorita Evans, pero no podrá evitarla toda su vida, o sí?- preguntó como si fuera algo obvio.

-Supongo que no- dijo James y se fue a su cuarto.

EN EL CUARTO DE CHICOS DE 7MO GRYFFINDOR:

Lo primero que hizo James al llegar a su cuarto fue tirarse a la cama y cerrar la cortina. 'Genial' pensó. 'Ahora me quedé sin amigos...no puedo ser tan patético...de acá a fin de año voy a estar solo, y si abandono? Hay por dios James no seas ridículo, faltan sólo 6 meses...sólo 6 meses? Es un montón! Pero...pensándolo bien...sos el chico más popular de todo el colegio, con la mayor humildad, no? Podés hacerte amigo de quien quieras cuando quieras...aunque por ahora prefiero la soledad...mañana en el recreo después de Encantamientos me pongo a hablar con alguien...total...qué mas da?' Y así entre tanto pensamiento se hicieron las 6:40, y decidió ir yendo al aula donde siempre se hacían las reuniones de Prefectos, aquella en desuso del 4to piso.

Llegó 10 minutos antes, y se sintió agradecido de que no hubiera nadie. Bueno, se sintió agradecido de que no estuviera Lily. Comenzó a pensar en ella, en sus ojos, en su boca...pero sus pensamientos se vieron interrumpidos por la entrada en ese momento de una jovencita colorada, muy familiar para James.         

-Hola- dijo al entrar.

James tardó en contestar. –Hola- dijo finalmente, mirando el pizarrón.

-Y...cómo estás?- preguntó ella cortésmente.

-Bien- le contestó James muy cortante, sin mirarla.

-Me alegro...- luego de eso hubo un silencio bastante incómodo.

-Entonces...los tenemos que ayudar a planear el baile de navidad, no?- dijo tratando de sacar tema, sintiéndose bastante incómoda porque James parecía pensar que ella no estaba ahí.

-No sé- dijo James.

-Ah...Bueno, creo que sí- dijo ella sonriendo, tratando de olvidar el punto de que parecía estar hablando sola.

-Mira vos- dijo James sentándose en un banco, todavía sin hacer contacto visual con la colorada.

-Eh...te pasa algo?- preguntó por fin, pero en ese momento se arrepintió de haberlo hecho.

-A mi?? No, por qué tendría que pasarme algo a mi? Sólo porque me engañaste con mi mejor amigo?? No! Para nada...estoy bien...muy bien...total, yo no tengo sentimientos...o sí? A nadie le importa lo que a mi me pasa...verdad?- dijo James, con los ojos muy abiertos y la mirada perdida.

-No- dijo Lily con lágrimas en los ojos-

-Ah no?- dijo James acercándose a ella, mirándola irónicamente.

-No, a mi me importa lo que te pasa- dijo Lily mirando el piso.

-A vos?!!? JA JA JA!! Justo a vos!! Si te importara no me habrías engañado...no creés?- dijo James realmente cerca de Lily, gritándole en el oído, mientras ella lloraba.

-Yo no te engañé- dijo Lily tratando de mantener la calma.

-Ah bueno...estamos un poco mentirosas no?? Por favor no seas hipócrita él lo admitió!!- dijo James gritando con lágrimas en los ojos por ver a Lily llorando de esa manera.

-Bueno James ya basta!!! Vos que te creés que soy?? Te admito que me equivoqué, pero yo no te engañé mientras salíamos!! En cambio vos...vos sí que sos hipócrita!- dijo Lily como explotando, harta.

-Yo? Yo?? Cómo iba a engañarte si te amaba!! Habría arriesgado cualquier cosa por vos! Cualquiera! Mi familia, mis amigos, mi vida, todo!! Pero ahora me doy cuenta de cómo sos!! Cómo agradezco no haberte dado ese estúpido anillo aquel día!- dijo rápida y dificultosamente, debido al llanto, que testarudamente trataba de retener.

-Qué? Qué anillo?- preguntó Lily totalmente confundida.

James miró al piso, no respondió enseguida. Hasta que dijo muy bajito, casi susurrando:

-El anillo que te iba a regalar por nuestro aniversario. Era de compromiso, simbolizaba el amor que te tenía. Te iba a pedir que nos casáramos al terminar el colegio. Qué estúpido fui! Vos no me amabas, por eso inventaste toda esa historia del engaño, para alejarte de mí...no me mientas, por favor decíme la verdad-

La miró. Ella no podía creer lo que escuchaba. Le creyó. Él nunca la había engañado, y era su culpa todo lo que había pasado. Era una idiota...Tenía enfrente un hombre que la amaba y que jamás le había faltado y allí estaba ella, sin poder defenderse, porque no se encontraba en la misma situación...entonces decidió irse, y corrió, sin importarle lo que gritaba James detrás de ella.

*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*

Too Much Love Will Kill You 

**I'm just the pieces of the man I used to be**

**Too many bitter tears are raining down on me**

I'm far away from home 

**And I've been facing this alone for much too long**

**Oh, I feel like no-one ever told the truth to me**

About growing up and what a struggle it would be 

**In my tangled state of mind**

**I've been looking back to find where I went wrong**

**Too much love will kill you**

**If you can't make up your mind**

**Torn between the lover and the love you leave behind**

**You're headed for disaster 'cos you never read the signs**

**Too much love will kill you every time**

**I'm just the shadow of the man I used to be**

**And it seems like there's no way out of this for me**

**I used to bring you sunshine**

**Now all I ever do is bring you down, oooh**

**How would it be if you were standing in my shoes**

**Can't you see that it's impossible to choose**

**No there's no making sense of it**

**Every way I go I'm bound to lose, oh yeah**

**Too much love will kill you**

**Just as sure as none at all**

**It'll drain the power that's in you**

**Make you plead and scream and crawl**

**And the pain will make you crazy**

**You're the victim of your crime**

**Too much love will kill you every time**

**Yeah too much love will kill you**

**It'll make your life a lie**

**Yes too much love will kill you**

**And you won't understand why**

**You'd give your life you'd sell your soul**

**But here it comes again**

**Too much love will kill you**

**In the end - In the end**

Ohhhhhhhhhhhh Queen!! Qué cacho de canción no?? Muy emotiva para mi jeje...

A/N: Y?? Espero que les guste.....xq la verdad a mi no me convence...y no me convence para nada...o sea, al principio me gustaba, pero después de releer los demás capítulos y después éste, me di cuenta q esta bastante mal redactado...pero bueno, suya es la última palabra o no?

Muchas gracias a los reviewers del chapie 8, q son:

Isa: Es q últimamente no c q escribir pero bueno...aquí llegó!

Ly de Black: Gracias! Sip la canción es muy linda no?

Mena: Jej si ya hablamos bastante d lo hermoso q es James no? Gracias x ser tan linda con tus reviews!!

Tina: Es q sino sufren es muy monótono todo!! Pero al final todo termina bien, asiq no t preocupes!! Jeje besos y gracias!!

Civenus: Me rei tanto con tu review!! Me encanta q me mandes xq son muy simpaticos!! Y halagadores jaja...siiii el 5to libro es buenísimo!! Aunq un poco MUY triste no??

Asuka de black: Buenísimo que te gustó!! Xq yo ya estaba re nervios pensando q todos me iban a mandar bueno ya sabes a donde....Y si puede ser q sea x todo lo q vos decis aja...GRACIAS!

Chik Yahoo!: Jajaja me encanto! "tarde de invierno, mezclada con un vaso de agua con azúcar y ocio... este es el resultado ¡Chik Yahoo!.." espero q t guste esta parte!

Sara Riddle: Jeje demasiada intriga eh?? Ojojojo pero soy yo sola la d la fic! La coautora se fue hace puuuufff un monton...besosss

Pao Bloom: Sis hasta yo me impacté cuando releí el chapie d la pelea pero bueno...no es todo amor y joda en la vida no?? Perdon xq?? Uy no entendí...

Coty: Menos dramatico??? NOOOO el dramatismo es mi vida! Ah re no.......es q sino es muy ---- y no va para mi....gracias y besotessss

Yo-ana: awanteeeee argentinaaaaaaaaaaaa locooooo!!!!!! Vite?? A mi tb me encantan los fics d Lily y James, en ralidad son los únicos q leo jej...serás avisada no t preocupesss!

Isabelle Black: Amo q a la gente le gusten las canciones!! Graciaaaasss!! El unico pobre aca es James eh!! Todo es culpa de Lily y Sirius! Aunque un poco se entiende lo de todos....Che me encantó tu review! Contesta justo lo q yo queria saber d ustedes jej

Porfaaaaaa Revieeeeeeeeeew y Besosss…………adiosss!!!

(james james james y un poco más d james)

**#Sk8eR ProngzZz#******


	10. Si no tratás

A/N: Holaaaaaaaaaaaa gente hermosaaaaaaa!! Tanto tiempo!! Con todo esto del estudio me re olvide del fic...pero aquí estoy en el décimo y último capítulo de esta historia...espero q les guste, no se olviden de mandar reviews!! ;);)

**Disclaimer: mmm casi me olvido de ponerlo...aunque en realidad me dijeron que va sólo en el 1er chap, bue ya fue...TODOS LOS PERSONAJES SON DE JK ROWLING...no me demanden la verdad no tengo $$!!**

**¬_¬_¬_¬_¬_¬_¬_¬_¬_¬_¬_¬_¬_¬_¬_¬_¬_¬_¬_¬_¬_¬**

**Amigos...no?**

**Capítulo 10: Si no lo intentás...**

**-Lily! Lily, estás bien?- preguntó por enésima vez Sam.**

**-...Sí, estoy bien no se preocupen...- contestó una voz desde adentro del baño, la de Lily, quien hacía media hora se encontraba sollozando allí.**

**-Bueno, segura que no querés que nos quedemos?- preguntó Arabella para asegurarse.**

**-Sí, segura- respondió Lily.**

**-Ok, entonces nos vamos, te vemos abajo, espero...- dijo Sam y ella y Arabella se fueron de la habitación, dejando a Lily sola con sus pensamientos.**

**'Soy una idiota, una estúpida, me odio, cómo pude haber escuchado a esa perra de Nicole? Si yo sabía, sabía lo que tramaba! Y sin embargo, le creí, y acá estoy llorando por un estúpido error!!' se lamentó Lily. 'Qué voy a hacer, eh?'**

**-No me da la cara ni para mirarlo, soy tan idiota!- dijo en voz alta, golpeando con su puño la pared del baño. **

**'Y ese anillo del que me habló? Me ama! O mejor dicho, amaba...' 'eyeyeyey! Esperá un segundo...capaz que todavía me ama...' En ese instante se cubrió la cara con los brazos y simplemente lloró... 'Encontrará en su corazón el valor para perdonarme?' Ahí fue cuando sintió dentro suyo una voz que le dijo 'Nunca lo sabrás si no lo intentás...' Y se puso de pie...**

**~~~~~~~~~~~**

**Llovía fuerte en los terrenos del colegio, un viento congelado rozaba sus mejillas, los guantes no alcanzaban para evitar el contacto con los fríos palos de las escobas, pero sin embargo ahí estaban, los 7 héroes con túnicas rojas, entrenando como nunca. Lily llegó hasta el campo de Quidditch y divisó a James, gritando de un lado para otro, dirigiendo a su equipo. En ese momento recordó: **

**_-Ayer tuviste práctica?-_**

**_–Sí, por qué?-_**

**_-Y ayer llovió-._**

**_-Ya lo sé- _**

**_-Y cuando viniste a saludarme luego de terminar de "practicar", estabas seco- _**

**_-Sí, porque me sequé al llegar al castillo- _**

**_-No será porque estuviste todo el tiempo adentro de él?- _**

Y se sintió muy mal. Sus ojos comenzaron a humedecerse pero estaba muy firme su decisión de no llorar. En ese instante sintió un silbato sonar y miró para arriba. La práctica estaba terminando. Los jugadores comenzaron a descender uno por uno, y el corazón de Lily comenzó a latir más fuerte, con nervios. James fue el último en descender, y cuando llegó al suelo la vio. Ella no supo qué hacer y le sonrió, en tanto que James sólo esquivó su mirada. Comenzó a caminar lo más alejado posible de Lily, pero ella se adelantó.

**-James!- llamó mientras se acercaba.**

**-Hola...- dijo él.**

**-Quería, eh...necesito hablar con vos- dijo Lily nerviosamente.**

**-Mirá, ahora no puedo, tengo que sec—**

**-No voy a tardar, te lo prometo- se apresuró ella.**

**-Bueno, está bien...- contestó.**

**-Eh...bueno, James, yo quería hablar con vos para decirte...que lo siento, realmente lo siento. Siento haber desconfiado de vos, siento no haberte dado oportunidad de hablar, siento haberme besado con Sirius, y tambi—**

**Lily no pudo terminar su frase, porque James, sin siquiera mirarla, se fue, dejándola con la boca abierta y, sobre todo, un agudo dolor que invadió su corazón.**

**La verdad, no lloraba, no tenía ganas, tampoco. Simplemente caminaba rígida, como petrificada, la vista fija hacia adelante y los ojos bien abiertos. Llegó al portarretrato, dijo la contraseña y entró, y ni siquiera se detuvo un segundo. Comenzó a caminar, chocando con un par de personas, hasta con Sirius, quien la saludó y fue completamente ignorado. Al alcanzar la puerta de su dormitorio fue que alguien la agarró del brazo y le impidió abrir la puerta.**

**-Lily, qué te pasa?- preguntó Sirius mirándola preocupado. Lily le devolvió la mirada. Sólo lo abrazó.**

**-Vamos, vamos adentro, sí?- susurró él en el su oído.**

**Abrió la puerta e ingresaron. Lily todavía no lo soltaba. Sirius no dijo nada, hasta que ella se decidió a hablar. Su voz sonaba distante, y muy resentida. **

**-No me quiere más- dijo, mirando el suelo.**

**-No, Lily...sí te quiere, te ama, y vos lo sabés- respondió Sirius aferrando su mano.**

**-No, no lo sé...Hoy fui a disculparme por...bueno, ya sabés, y me ignoró completamente...no me quiso escuchar!- dijo Lily miserablemente, tirándose a la primera cama a su alcance.**

**-Sabés que voy a hacer Sirius? Voy a dejar de molestarlo, de meterme en su vida, de tratar de volver con él...no me quiere, eso está claro, así que...para qué seguir? Es en vano-**

**-No! Lily...eso es lo peor que podés hacer!- dijo Sirius acercándose a ella.**

**-Ya lo sé, pero no se me ocurre nada mejor- contestó Lily, mirando fijamente el techo.**

**En el cuarto de los chicosssssss**

**Era ya bastante tarde,  y los chicos estaban dispersos por el cuarto. Peter estaba durmiendo, Sirius bañándose, y James y Remus, hablando en la cama del segundo. (A/N: Se habían arreglado, je)**

**-Y, cuando estábamos terminando la práctica, apareció, y me pidió perdón, me empezó a decir no sé qué cosas, y bueno, me fui, no iba a—**

**-Prongs, estás confundiendo las cosas, como siempre...a Lily realmente le dolió que te fueras así- Sirius acababa de salir del baño, y  hablaba mirando fijamente a James, quien lo miraba rencorosamente.**

**-Y vos qué te metés? Qué sabés?- le contestó, poniéndose de pie.**

**-Hablé con ella hoy, y me lo contó...-dijo Sirius, mientras se secaba el pelo con una toalla.**

**-Claaaro, seguro después de un poco de privacidad, no?- respondió James, alzando una ceja.**

**Sirius sonrió.**

**-De verdad, James, no podés dejar tu inmadurez un poco de lado? Guardáte tu estúpido ego en el bolsillo por una vez en la vida y comprendé! No podés martirizarla sólo por un error, que encima, yo empecé! Pero fue una equivocación, una confusión! Ja, qué te digo a vos, si sos perfecto, la gente perfecta no se equivoca...pero dejáme decirte, Lily te ama, pero está muy dolida, y si no te apurás, la vas a perder para siempre- dijo Sirius apuntando a James con un dedo, respirando agitadamente. **

**Luego de esto hubo un silencio bastante prolongado. Finalmente James se movió, y caminó directo a Sirius. Remus en ese momento temió lo peor, y fue a acercarse para detenerlo, pero para su sorpresa, James le sonrió y...lo abrazó. En ese momento Remus comenzó a reírse, por el alivio y los nervios previos. James y Sirius lo miraron. Comenzaron a reírse los tres. Hacía tanto que no lo hacían...fue un momento muy especial. Sus risas despertaron a Peter (A/N:PUAJ!) quien comenzó a frotarse los ojos y los vio. Comprendió instantáneamente lo que sucedía y también rió. No hablaron durante un rato, hasta que James finalmente dejó de reírse para decir:**

**-Bueno, si me disculpan, tengo un asunto pendiente- Y se fue.**

**En el cuarto de las chicas:**

**-No puedo creer que James haya sido tan insensible, ahora por su culpa Lily de nuevo está deprimida- susurró Sam en el oído de Arabella, para que Lily, quien estaba dentro de su cama con cortinas cerradas, no escuchara.**

**Arabella la miró con cara de "no hay nada que se pueda hacer" y continuó guardando su ropa.**

De repente alguien golpeó la puerta. Fue Nicole quien preguntó "Quién es" y una voz masculina la que respondió "James". En ese momento Sam y Arabella se miraron sorprendidas, y Lily, quien había estado leyendo, abrió las cortinas de su cama con dosel y esperó a que la puerta se abriera. Y allí estaba...Recorrió la habitación con la mirada hasta que encontró a la persona que estaba buscando. Se miraron los dos, fijamente. Fue instantáneo. Lily se levantó y comenzó a caminar hacia él, y James hizo lo mismo. Y luego ahí estaban, uno frente al otro, mirándose con amor. Y se besaron...Un hermoso beso, quizá el más especial para los dos. Un beso tierno, lleno de amor, pero también pasional, hambriento luego de tanta espera (A/N: jej pero estaban las compañeras, no pasa nada jaja :P). Cuando el tan especial beso terminó, los dos, sin decir nada, se retiraron de la habitación, sabiendo a dónde se dirigían. Antes de abrir la puerta, James la detuvo, la miró y le dijo 'Te Amo, Lily Evans' Ella sólo podía sonreír. Luego abrió la puerta y tres familiares voces gritaron al unísono "LILYYYYYYYYYY!!!"

**~*FiN*~**

**¬_¬_¬_¬_¬_¬_¬_¬_¬_¬_¬_¬_¬_¬_¬_¬_¬_¬_¬_¬_¬_¬**
    
    **Everybody Hurts**
    
    **When your day is long and the night**
    
    **The night is yours alone**
    
    **When you're sure you've had enough of this life**
    
    **Well hang on**
    
    **Don't let yourself go, 'cause everybody cries**
    
    **and everybody hurts, sometimes ...**
    
    **Sometimes everything is wrong,**
    
    **Now it's time to sing along**
    
    **When your day is night alone (hold on, hold on)**
    
    **If you feel like letting go (hold on)**
    
    **If you think you've had too much of this life**
    
    **Well hang on**
    
    **'Cause everybody hurts**
    
    **Take comfort in your friends**
    
    **Everybody hurts**
    
    **Don't throw your hand, oh no**
    
    **Don't throw your hand**
    
    **If you feel like you're alone**
    
    **no, no, no, you're not alone**
    
    **If you're on your own in this life**
    
    **The days and nights are long**
    
    **When you think you've had too much**
    
    **of this life, to hang on**
    
    **Well everybody hurts,**
    
    **sometimes, everybody cries,**
    
    **And everybody hurts ...**
    
    **sometimes**
    
    **But everybody hurts sometimes**
    
    **So hold on, hold on, hold on, hold on, hold on,**
    
    **hold on, hold on, hold on, hold on, hold on**
    
    **Everybody hurts**
    
    **You're not alone**
    
    **A/N: Que hermoso este temaaaaaaa!! Espero q les haya gustado jeje ¬¬  Bueno gracias a los **
    
    **reviewers del chap 9!**
    
    **Sara Riddle****: Graciaaaaaaaaaaas x el review me encanta q me critiquen jejej no todo es rosa no? **
    
    **Pero la verdad tenés razón, se ve muy trolo James asi llorando tanto pero bueeeeeeee q le vamos a **
    
    **hacer jeje gracias!! (Pd: trama?? Q es trama?)**
    
    **Maxie****: jeje :P Si si estaba todo muy triste todos ahí re deprimidos pero bue ya se arreglo no?**
    
    **Gracias x el review!**
    
    **Carlita_Heart: **** Perdón? ****Me parece que alguien acá anda confundidaaaaa y no soy yooo...jeje todo **
    
    **bien t doy un poquito pero un poquito eh!! Acentos argentinos mmm si a veces pienso en eso bueno**
    
    **en realidad siempre pienso en eso jeje pero no puedo escribir de otra manera!! Thanx!!**
    
    **Chik Yahoo!:**** aaahhhhh sos lo maaaaaaas!! (No lo incendies, son caritos ¬¬) Sí, pobre James, yo tb **
    
    **odio a esas 2 perras, pero q le vamos a hacer? Me encanta q t gusteeeeee! Espero q esta parte t **
    
    **guste tbb!! GRACIAS!**
    
    **OOaleblackmoonOo:**** GRACIAS!!!!!! Q lindo q t gusten el fic y las canciones!!! Guau :| la primera **
    
    **persona que considera profundo mi fic!! **
    
    **Luli_chan: ****¬¬ q le habra gritado James a Lily! Eso me lo quedo yo jeje...espero q t haya gustado **
    
    **como lo segui!**
    
    **Lamister: ****???? La verdad no entendi tu review!! La carita sí, pero la Q??Igual Gracias!**
    
    **Mica!:**** Sin sufrimiento?? No me hagas esooooo sin sufrimiento no hay historia!! Jeje gracias!**
    
    **EL GRAN AUSENTE CIVENUS!! NO ME MANDASTE REVIEW!! :´( .**

**A/N: guauuuuuuuu!! No puedo creer que ya termine la fic! La verdad fue muy lindo compartir esta historia con todos ustedes, poder mostrarles mi versión! Gracias a todos!! Los quiero y review!**

**UN SALUDO MUY! ESPECIAL A ANGITA, SIN VOS NO PODRÍA HABERLA TERMINADO!! TE QUIERO MUCHO!!!!!!!!! GRACIAS!!**

**#Sk8er ProngzZz#**


End file.
